


Family

by Flamie



Category: Korean Drama, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: AnnoyingandDotingUncle!WangYeo, Babysitter!Sunny, Daddy!Shin, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Ji Eun Tak is nine years old in the fic, Oppa!DeokHwa, Snippets of everyday life, What if Shin raised Eun Tak?, family fic, feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: In which 9 years old Ji Eun Tak blew her birthday candle and Shin meets his little bride 9 years early. Or family comes in different sizes and shapes. Alternate Title: (The mishaps of Kim Shin raising his little saviour)





	1. First meeting between three souls

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm really curious of what would happened if Ji Eun Tak blew the candles in the first place when she was nine years old. Not a romance fic. But a retrospective look on family comes in different sizes

Yeon Hee was crying as she disappeared for the last time, leaving her only daughter alone in the world.

Eun Tak wept softly as she answered the phone from the hospital, tugging her red scarf around her neck. She stood silently over her birthday cake, watching as the candlelight flickered valiantly against the darkness.

“I'm not going to make a wish. I'm not going to make any wishes.” The child wept. “Nobody's granting my wishes. Who would I make wishes to?” She walked away from the birthday cake before turning back abruptly, half-remembering a story her mother once told her during a cold winter night. She hovers near the candlelight, “If there is a divinity in this world, please make sure my mother goes to a good place.” She blew the candles, watching as the flickering lights dispersed into the air.

* * *

 

Kim Shin, the immortal cursed deity, was wondering alone across the buckwheat field, holding a bouquet of flowers he just picked. He was contemplating the concept of life and death, when a soft whisper began to echo around him.

_“I'm not going to make a wish. I'm not going to make any wishes. Nobody's granting my wishes. Who would I make wishes to?”_

Confused, he turned, looking for the sad, childish voice, her pain tore sharply in him.

_“If there is a divinity in this world, please make sure my mother goes to a good place.”_

Smoke began to appear around him, pulling him across time and space, toward the crying soul calling him to her side.

* * *

“Can you see me?”

Eun Tak was biting her lips, trying her hardest not to cry as she turned back toward the door, ignoring the dark presence behind her. “I forgot to wear my scarf. Mom's going to be upset.” _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me..._

“You're wearing your scarf.” The Grim Reaper points out. “This is Ji Yeon Hee's house, right? I came here from the hospital looking for her.” He steps nearer to the girl, his hand stretched out, “Anyways, you weren't supposed to be born. By any chance, did you turn nine this year?” He reached for the young child when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed hold of him.

“What are you doing here?” The Grim Reaper asked as Shin stepped out of nowhere, shielding the young child from his view.

The Goblin ignored the Grim Reaper and turned to the young child. “Was it you? Who summoned me here?” Eun Tak was staring at him, her hands clutching his cardigan as if anchoring herself to him. “Is this Grim Reaper disturbing you?”

“You're disturbing my work.” The Grim Reaper grumbled. “This child was due 9 years ago. You're meddling in human's matter of life and death.”

“You rather I disturb your matter of life and death then?” Shin retorted, thunders crackled wildly around them. “Go before I lose my temper and wreck havoc.”

The young man looked disturbed before decided to leave before something very bad happen. “I'll be seeing you again, little girl.” The Grim Reaper disappeared into thin air.

Shin sniffed before turning back to the girl behind him just to see her collapsed onto the ground, fainted. The Goblin sighed before grabbing hold of the little girl, and walked through the door, disappearing into thin air.

* * *

 

Not far from the house, the Goddess of Fate and Rebirth watches. “Finally, the players meet.”


	2. What do you mean you can see that sword?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Little Eun Tak can see the sword and Shin makes a big decision

Eun Tak burrowed her face into the blanket, enjoying the warm fluffiness surrounding her. The little listened half-asleep as grown-ups spoke over her. Did omma invited someone over for tea?

“..spoke to the hospital Narli.... made arrangement.... poor child...”

A warm hand began to pat the mound of blanket she was hiding in absently. “That's good.” The warm, kind voice said. “Does she have any family left that she can go to?”

“...still looking...hope to get result soon...”

The little girl poked her head out of the sleepily. “Omma?” she called out, confused to find herself in an opulent room bigger than her entire house.

“You're awake.” Eun Tak turned to find the man from earlier sat by her on the big bed. Beside him, a kind-looking old man smiled at her. “Feeling alright, little miss?” The man asked.

In a flash Eun Tak remembered what happened earlier; Mother's death, the scary Grim Reaper mister, the kind man helping her...

Shin panicked as the little girl launched herself onto him, crying wildly. The Goblin awkwardly patted her in the head, quietly calling for help to his loyal servant. The chairman pull out his handkerchief and muttered senseless platitudes to the young girl as he wiped her tears away.

The girl pulled slightly away from her savior, embarrassed that she got tear marks and snots all over his cardigan. “I'm sorry.” She said shyly.

“It's ok.” Shin said soothingly. “You looked like you needed to cry. It is customary for a child to grieve for her mother. Worry not, we had settled the matters for your mother, so Ji Eun Tak, just rest for the night.”

“You talk rather weird for an adult.” Eun Tak giggled sleepily, lulled by the warm heat her savior was radiating. “How do you know my name?” She asked curiously.

“I checked your purse.” Shin said dryly as he gently lay her down onto the pile of pillows. “You should be more careful with your belongings.”

“You're not a ghost are you, Ajusshi? Because you have shadows.” The little girl pointed out softly as the man pull a blanket over her. “Omma said I shouldn't talk to them any more.”

“I'm not. I'm more special than that.” Shin said, amused despite of himself.

“Ok. But Ajusshi, doesn't it hurt? That sword?” Eun Tak asked sleepily, her hand pointing at the broadsword sticking in his chest. “You should go to the hospital to get that out.” She fell asleep again, not knowing what the revelation she just threw at the man.

Chairman Yoo Shin-woo gaped at the young girl before turning over to his Master, whom was flailing wildly. “She saw it. How on earth did she saw it?”

* * *

Shin was frowning deeply as he watched Eun Tak greets her mother's workmates at the funeral hall, alone. He nodded to the Chairman beside him before moving to stand beside the little girl.

Eun Tak looks up, her red scarf looked bright and jarring against her funeral clothes. The Goblin smiled down softly at her before together greets the coming guests that came to pay their final respects to Yeon Hee, ignoring the loud whispers around them.

* * *

Shin watch thoughtfully as Deok Hwa plays with the little girl. “Did you find out about her family?” He turned to the Chairman, who came back from arranging the rest of the funeral and was holding a thin folder.

“The father currently missing. She has an aunt and two cousins. The aunt is heavily in debt and hopes to cash in her sister's insurance policy to pay it. A callous woman whom seem doesn't know how to take care her children properly.”

“The cousins?”

“Dropouts. The brother is an errand boy for local delinquents while the sister prefers to spend time at noreabang and playing around.”

“In summary, not a good family then.” He steeple his hands together watching his nephew tries his best to cheer the little girl.

“Shall I arrange for a good family to take her in, Narli? Or perhaps we could raise her ourselves? It's good for my grandson to have a family, he seems lonely at home.”

“Perhaps.”

“Ji Eun Tak.” The young girl looked away from the silly faces the teenage boy was pulling to see the man calling for her. Shyly, she made her way toward the man.

“I was wondering if you could describe this sword for me?” Shin asked tentatively, pointing at the sword in his chest.

Eun Tak timidly looked at the sword. “It has a big cat on it.” She frowned. “And bloody. Are you hurting, Ajusshi?” She said, upset that the nice man was hurting.

“Can you perhaps pull it?” Shin asked tentatively. “It doesn't hurt that much but it will be nice to have it out.” He said wistfully.

Eun Tak raised her hand toward the sword and together with bated breath, Kim Shin watched as the little girl reached out... just to see her hand pass through the sword. He sighed deeply before smiling sadly. “It seems you're not the one I'm looking for. Could you not tell anyone about this? I rather no one know about this.” He awkwardly patted her head.

“Is it a secret? Like me seeing ghosts?” She asked worriedly. “Are you sending me away?”

"No." He said soothingly. "I suppose you could stay here with me for a while, if that's alright with you?"

"Omma said I shouldn't stay with strangers."

"But I'm not." Shin said coaxingly. "I helped didn't I, with the funeral and getting that Grim Reaper to leave you alone.”

"Can I?" She said shyly. "But I don't know what to call you."

Shin opened his mouth to introduce himself using his current fake name then stopped. He looked at the little girl and smiled. "Shin. My name is Kim Shin. You can call me Shin."

* * *

 

_It was a start of something beautiful. Of a sort._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narli: my lord in sageuk term  
> Noreabang: Karaoke bar
> 
> Forgive me if it feels a bit jarring. This chapter is driving me mad.
> 
> Chapter Three: A new tenant at the Goblin Mansion  
> In which Deok Hwa rents out the room at the end of the hall to help his uncle. Sort of.


	3. Of new tenant and food fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new tenant moves into the house and a food fight ensued

Shin was picking up Eun Tak from the Yu family's residence where she was staying there for a week while the mansion was being cleaned and child-proof when he noticed a motorcycle parked in front of the house.

He quickly untangled Eun Tak's hand from his sweater and crouched down in front of her. “It seems we have a guest. How about you check out the yard out back for a while?” The girl nodded before running off. He watch her running for a while before disappearing away and into the house.

* * *

 

Inside the mansion, a young man dressed entirely in black was standing at the middle of the living room, surveying thoughtfully at its interior. Beside him, a young man in his late teens was extolling the advantages of living in the house when he suddenly he could felt a presence entering the house. The young man turned to find the rumored Goblin frowning heavily at him.

“What are you doing here in my house?” Shin asked, noting Deok Hwa's futile move to hide behind the Grim Reaper's back.

“This is your house?” The Grim Reaper asked, confused, just realizing the spell of protection and the unearthly aura embed into the foundation of the mansion.

“Explain.” Shin turned to his wayward nephew, who was smiling disarmingly at him.

“Samcheon. It's just that the house seems to lonely and it's good for you to have extra incomes.” The boy grinned. “Plus someone can take care of Eun Tak when you're busy.” He said brightly.

“So that new motorcycle parked outside just so happened be owned by the new tenant?” Shin asked dryly. “Do you even know what you brought home? That thing is..”

“Don't call our tenant that!” Deok Hwa scolded his uncle. “Plus he already paid in full.”

“Deok Hwa, you!” The young man ran off, muttering about looking for Eun Tak, leaving the two supernatural being behind.

“Fine, I'll give back the money. You can go now.”

“That doesn't matter.” The Grim Reaper grinned as he waved a paper at the Goblin. “I already signed the lease.”

The lease agreement suddenly burst into flame, the Goblin grinned as he flicked his finger. “I do hope that wasn't anything important.”

“That was a copy. The original is with the realtor.” Messenger Kim said in deadpan. “I'll move in later. Today supposed to be a lucky day.”

“Do you seriously want to upset a Goblin?” Blue flame began to flickered madly around him.

“You do know the consequences of signing a contract with the Grim Reaper? I don't mind taking that boy instead of the house.” The Grim Reaper smirked darkly, knowing he had won that round.

Shin grumbled. “Fine. We have a lot of empty rooms, so pick one. Just don't heckle the people living in this house, they're under my protection.”

Messenger Kim was confused for a moment when the front dob or opened and a young child entered the house. “Shin Ajusshi, Deok Hwa oppa said you were looking for me.” She called out shyly before realizing who was standing in front of her new uncle.

“Missing soul.” He said ominously. Eun Tak screamed before running toward Shin, burying her face into his sweater. Shin glared darkly as flickers of a sword appeared into his right hand. Realizing that it was better to stop there before something back happened, the Grim Reaper beat a hasty retreat, vowing to get back sooner or later.

* * *

 

Hours later, Eun Tak edged quietly into the kitchen. Shin Ajusshi had explained to her that due to some circumstances the Grim Reaper would be staying for a while with them but he'll make sure he wouldn't take her away. Ajusshi also promised Eun Tak her own room that she can pick later after the move-in ruckus had died out.

She stopped confused to see Shin Ajusshi glaring and muttering as he pan-grilled his dinner, the Grim Reaper diligently doing something to a bowl beside him.

She peered over the table, curious on what the Grim Reaper was doing. The young man was mixing a bowl of salad, eyeing at the red meat sizzling on the pan. “That's barbaric, only eating meat.” He sniffed.

“Just like the rumor, your diet looks indecent like you.” Shin point out rudely as he plate the steaks and taking it to the dining table, Eun Tak trailed from behind.

Grumbling, the Grim Reaper followed, carrying his dinner tray to the other end of the dining table. He stopped in surprise to see Eun Tak's place full of meat and nothing else.

“Foolish Dokkaebi. A young child needs a balanced diet for herself to grow. Are you trying to give her scurvy or something?” He quickly piled vegetables over her plate. “Eat up, Missing Soul or you'll grow stupid like him.” He flicked his finger, a healthy spoonful of vegetable dropped onto the Goblin's plate, deliberately coating the steak with it. “Ah sorry, I was you could use some greens to go with your meat.”

With a sardonic smirk and a flick of Shin's hand, the pepper shaker dropped into Grim Reaper's soup.

“Ah, my mistake. I thought some pepper would do you some good for your pale complexion, Jeoseung-Saja.” Shin said sweetly. Within minutes the spice racks and sundry cutlery flew in the air, covering in fine dust of spice and condiments.

The two of the freezes in surprise when clear laughter rang across the room, Eun Tak laughing in delight over their silly antics, the child completely covered in ketchup.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samcheon: Uncle
> 
> Just finished watching Goblin Episode Special: The Summoning. I love how they show the strong bromance both on and off set.


	4. Of pillow fights and midnight pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin bunks over with the Grim Reaper and mischief ensued

“This would make a good room for you, Don't you think so Eun Tak ah?” Shin showed her a room full of stacked boxes and covered paintings. “After cleaning this up, we could decorate it what ever you want. Maybe in in sunset colors and landscape painting.” He nodded to himself as Eun Tak ran into the room, giggling.

She's a little girl, pastel colors and colorful wallpapers suit her more.” Grim Reaper poked his head in, scaring them. The Grim Reaper laughed ominously as he disappeared, Shin cursing darkly at him.

“We'll get Deok Hwa to help clean up tomorrow so you can sleep in my room tonight.” Shin said kindly.

“How about you Ajusshi? Where will you sleep tonight?” Eun Tak asked, placing her hand into his as he led her into his room.

“I'll bunk over with the Jeoseong-Saja tonight.” Shin smiled darkly. “I'll have absolute fun.”

* * *

Messenger Kim was peeling back the bed cover slowly and meticulously when the door to his bedroom burst open. The young man dropped into the bed face-first, cursing. “What?!”

Shin was grinning wildly, holding a pillow to his chest. “I've come over to stay for the night.”

"Can't you sleep in your room or something?” The Grim Reaper asked, clutching the blanket to his chest.

“Eun Tak is sleeping there right now. I'm not a pedophile.” He said horrified as he plunked himself on the bed, forcing the Grim Reaper to scoot over. “You have a big bed so let me sleep here for the night.” With a laugh, he fall back into the bed, dragging the reaper with him.

The Reaper struggled wildly, kicking the Goblin on the ribs. “Are you crazy? Just sleep on the sofa or a hotel or something.”

“And leave Eun Tak alone with you? Heaven forbid.” He dug his fingers into the Reaper's night clothes, pulling him closer. “This way I can get to sleep on a bed and on the same time make sure you don't do anything to Eun Tak.”

“Go sleep on the sofa there. You're disrupting my sleep.” The reaper begged as he pushed him onto the floor. Shin laughed as the reaper dove into his blankets. Decided he had enough for the night, the Goblin climbed onto the sofa, laughing softly to himself as he watch the Grim Reaper arrange himself into his bed.

After fifteen minute of solitude (and making sure the reaper had fallen asleep) Shin silently made his way to the bed, and peel the blanket away, gasping at the pale man laying silently akin in a coffin.

“Are you dead? Do you need for me to arrange your funeral? How about some flowers?” He grinned boyishly.

Messenger Kim opened his left eye and glare angrily. “You might be immortal but I'm pretty sure I can cause some damage to you if I really want to.”

“You really shouldn't sleep like that. It's bad for your health.”

“Just let me sleep already, I have an early morning shift tomorrow.” The Reaper wailed as a pillow flew out of nowhere and hit Shin on the face. Not backing down from a challenge like that, Shin immediately grabbed another pillow and smash him on the head.

Within seconds, the room turned into a feather wonderland as pillows flew around, thrown around telepathically by a playful Goblin and an angry Reaper.

A loud knock stopped their feathery battle as a head poked in. “Shin Ajusshi, can I come in?” Eun Tak said softly, her eyes flickering over the feather-covered Grim Reaper before looking back at her savior. “The thunder is really loud.” She added shyly, embarrassed that she was a little girl afraid of thunderstorms.

They were so engrossed in pillow fight that they didn't realized a loud thunderstorm had broken over the mansion. Shin smiled softly, understanding the mortal fear of the unknown.

“Come here.” Shin waved her in, ignoring Reaper soft wail and the persistent pillow thumps on his head. “Maybe you could help me put some colors on this pale spirit's cheeks.”

Eun Tak giggled as she stepped into the feathery wonderland and tugged Shin by the cuff of his shirt. “We should go. Jeoseong Saja Ajusshi looks like he's going to cry.”

Shin looked too contemplatively at the angry and tired Grim Reaper before nodding. “You're right. Let's see if we could find some milk for you, Eun Tak ah.” He picked up the girl and left the room, smirking as the Grim Reaper wailed behind them. “Whose going to clean up this mess? Stupid Rude Dokkaebi!”

* * *

After placing the glass of warm milk in front of Eun Tak and picking up the bottle of flavored beer for himself, he leaned back into the sofa, the little girl burrowed herself beside him. “Are you afraid of thunderstorm, Eun Tak-ah?”

“Yes. It's so loud and scary. Like the Gods are being angry right now.” Eun Tak said shyly.

“It's actually the planet being angry.” Shin said dryly as he sips his beer. “Because of global warming and pollution. You shouldn't be afraid of thunderstorms you know. Staying with Ajusshi here mean there would be a lot of rain around you.”

“Why?” Eun Tak looks up in surprise.

“Because I tend be sad at times.” He sighed, forgetting for a moment he was talking to a little girl. “Rain tends to pour whenever I'm sad and feeling alone.” Shin was surprised when little hands began to pat him on the cheeks.

“Don't be sad, Shin Ajusshi. I'm here now so you don't have to be lonely and sad now.” Eun Tak hugged him, tucking her head under his chin. Shin float his beer onto the table and hugged the girl tightly, warmed by the kindness the little girl gave him unconditionally. Around them, the heavy rain and loud thunder fades away, tamed by the Goblin magic.

Minutes later, Eun Tak pulls away, smiling brightly. Shin couldn't help but smile back as he chuffed her chin, the girl giggled. “How about we play a little prank on Jeoseong Saja before we go back to sleep, hmm?”

* * *

The Grim Reaper was glaring blearily at the door. He was wearing a granny cap on his head and a colorful patchwork quilt and a thick red silk blanket was placed over his white sheets. Flowers of different types surround his bed, and his nails were covered in colorful nail polish.

“I'm going to kill the both of you.”

* * *

The Grim Reaper tip-topped into the living room, looking for his victims. Noticing the huge lump on the sofa, he silently moved toward them, a big pillow floated behind him.

He snarled angrily before realizing the pretty tableau in front of him. The Goblin was asleep on the sofa, head pillowed on the edge of the cushions, the Missing Soul curled under his chin, his arms looped around her, holding the little child close.

With a sigh, Messenger Kim floated a blanket from his room (the patchwork quilt that looks like it was owned by the little girl) and pulled over them both.

“Next time. I get back at you both next time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five: Sunny, babysitter extraordinaire
> 
> In which Deok Hwa thinks a woman's touch is needed at the Goblin Mansion


	5. Sunny, Babysitter Extraordinaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Deok Hwa hires a babysitter to help out at the Goblin Mansion

Kim Sun, or more affectionately known as Sunny, was wandering down the street, chewing through the bowl of spicy Dukbokki she just bought at one of the street stall.

The 20 years old university student just came back from a grueling meeting session with the school administration, decided to defer for a year. She wanted to work for a while and save some money for tuition rather than used the insurance payout left by her parents.

She sighed deeply as she threw the empty bowl away. She could have just use the money to pay her way through school but she felt leery about it, rather spending it on something worthwhile and long-lasting like opening a chicken shop her mother had dreamed of opening before her parents had passed away two years ago from a car crash.

She steps away from the dustbin when a eye-catching advert caught her eye. She grabbed the red advert, reading the bold lines.

** 'Currently looking for a babysitter for a 9 years old girl. Need to be open-minded and willing to stand for crazy antics.' **

Sunny choked in surprise at the stipend offered for the job. Forget the semester, if this job works out, she could pay for the entire university tuition and still have some left for that pair of heels she was eyeing the other day. There's no way the job would offer that kind of payment just for babysitting. Maybe the kid was crazy, spoiler or maybe even a illegitimate heir of a politician?

Right, time to lay off the morning makjang drama.

The orange-haired girl shrugged, noting that she might as well go for the interview and check out the job.

_(Behind her, the red advert fades away, leaving some grimed adverts on noraebang and student hostels)_

* * *

 She stand corrected. Definitely a illegitimate heir. She eyed the classical handsome man standing in front of her, the adorable girl standing behind him. There was something about the man though that irks her, the urge to poke fun and tease him driving her mad.

Kim Shin pulled his face in distaste at the brightly dressed girl in front of him. Deok Hwa was grinning impishly at him as Eun Tak peered from behind him.

“Damnit Deok Hwa, first that guy, now a babysitter? Does your grandfather know what you're doing right now?”

“I told haraboji that you needed help raising Eun Tak and she could use a woman touch while growing up. No offense Samcheon, but your child-rearing skills are horrible.” Deok Hwa pointed out.

“You turned out fine.” Shin sulked. The high-schooler merely raised his eyebrow, daring him to remember the mischievous mishaps they got into in his childhood.

He tweaked the boy's ear, promising him darkly that he will make sure his allowance will be cut off for the month. Leaving the boy wailing behind him, the immortal deity turned to the potential babysitter, who was pulling silly faces at Eun Tak.

“So. Introduce yourself. Name? Age? Any experience on taking care of kids?”

“Sunny. S.U.N.N.Y.” She introduced herself. “I used to babysit my neighbors and sometime volunteer at the local orphanage. As for my age,” She smiled sardonically, “Isn't it rude to ask a lady's age?”

“Lady? Where?” Shin teased. “I only see a little girl looks like she dressed in the dark.”

Sunny huffed angrily. “Then sorry for asking this, Oraboni, how old are you?”

“Don't ask if you're sorry then.” Shin's grin grew bigger.

“See? You, too, Oraboni. are avoiding the age question.” Sunny pointed out.

“I'm just outright refusing to answer your question. I'm older than I look, a pretty complicated guy.” he tilted his head curiously. “Why do you keep calling me 'Oraboni'?” He asked.

“Would you rather be addressed as 'hey' or 'you'? I'm not calling you employer-nim.” She sniffed. “You better not grow up like your Appa or people might not like you.” Sunny grinned at Eun Tak who was giggling at their funny argument as Shin spluttered in surprise.

“Eun Tak isn't my daughter.” Shin said, almost in horror. “Where on earth did you get that idea? She's, uh, my niece from a grandmother's side?”

“So, definitely your child then.” Sunny nodded. “So how are my work hours and my duties? I drew the line on being a housekeeper.”

Shin flailed wildly as Deok Hwa, who was howling in laughter, finally stop long enough to explain her duties, hiccuping every few minutes.

_That was how, Kim Sun, or more commonly known as Sunny joins the ever-growing family of misfits. (And babysit an adorable nine year old and 900+ years old deity with the mentality of a mischievous teenager)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny would be in her late twenties or early thirties at the start of the series so it would make sense she would be twenties when Eun Tak was nine years old. Like the series, she would be sassy and street-wise, so look forward for several sibling arguments in the future.
> 
> Up next: Interlude; A Conversation between two Gods


	6. Interlude: A conversation between two gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two Gods converse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after chapter 5

Yoo Deok Hwa was smiling brightly as he exit the house, leaving the bickering pair behind him. Enjoying the warm summer sun that shined over him, the young man decided to walk to the nearby park.

He sat on one of the benches, his head tilted toward the sun when he felt the warm, unearthly presence that appeared beside him. “Hello.”

A beautiful woman in red was sitting beside him, watching as mortals walked passed them, unknowing of the two forces meeting for a chat on that fine afternoon.

“Long time no see. Why don't we go for a drink? I'm in a very good mood right now.”

“Are you buying?” The boy grinned. “I'm sadly underage and my grandfather would kill me if he finds out I'm drinking using his credit card.”

* * *

In the dimly lit bar, Deok Hwa was nursing his Coke, eyeing enviously at the tumbler of whiskey the woman was knocking back.

“So how did you get Yun Lao to help you to pull it off?” Deok Hwa asked. “I thought we agree to have them meet up 10 years from now.”

“He needed my help for one of the couple he was monitoring.” Samshin Haelmonie said as she pour another glass of whiskey. “As for why, **he** decided to play his hands early. I'm merely laying down my cards to counter **him**.” She then turned to the boy. “What about Yeo?” She said accusingly at him. “How could you make them meet? One with a sword in his chest and the man who did it to him.”

“That's destiny.” Deok Hwa smirked. “He was looking for a house anyways. Like you, I like to place **my** player in place.”

“And **her**?”

“That's destiny as well. Ji Eun Tak needed a woman to guide her and she needed a job.”

“You need to take down a notch. What on earth are you even thinking.”

“I love them particularly so is it wrong I pay more attention to them?” He grinned.

“It's been 900 years since Kim Shin has been punished. Is that still not enough?”

“That's how substantial one's life is.”

Samshin banged her empty tumbler onto the counter. “Then why don't you create a world without sin in the first place?”

“Then nobody would look for the almighty.” Deok Hwa said dryly.

The Goddess of Life and Birth tsked loudly. “Every child was conceived with love. You're not just toying with Kim Shin's life but other lives. Lives I created and cherished. Stop torturing them and let them choose their own paths.”

Deok Hwa sighed. “Pity, I loved them for their beautiful nature.” He drank the rest of his Coke and stood. “Let us meet again in the near future. Merry Meet, My Lady.” He walks away, white butterflies floats around him.

Samshin watched as the god vessel left the bar, her glass raised high. “Merry Meet, My Lord Cheongjiwang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yun Lao: The Deity in charge of red strings of Fate and lunar matchmaker god, in charge of marriage
> 
> Chapter 6: In which Sunny and Seojeong saja meets for the first time, a lot of wrong assumptions going on and Shin blames Deok Hwa for everything


	7. First encounter of two K-Drama lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeoseong saja meets for the first time, Sunny's imagination runs wild and Shin blames Deok Hwa for everything

Jeoseong saja was folding up the laundry (how on earth did that thrice-be-damned Dokkaebi conned him into doing housework) when the front door opened. Thinking that the Dokkaebi and the missing soul were coming home from school, the young man raised his head in greeting and stopped.

There, staying by the open door, the afternoon sunlight shined over her, was the most beautiful woman he ever seen in his entire undead life. She shined as if she was an Angel dropped by to the mortal dwelling, her mouth quirked in a crooked smile.

* * *

Sunny, there for her first babysitting duties, was not nervous. She dithered by the front stoop, wondering if her rude employer would be there. She took a deep breath and entered the password to the front door (1004? Seriously, Cheongsa? Oww, so cheesy) and entered the opulent mansion.

She stopped in surprise to find a man sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by the day's laundry. She could feel herself blushed hotly, the man was ethereally handsome, his pale skin and red lips remind her of a gender-bent Snow White. He was gaping in her in surprise and crying?

* * *

“I..uh.. are you seriously crying?” Messenger Kim was struck-dumb by her angelic voice before realizing what she was saying. He quickly wiped his wet cheeks, surprised of the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Uh, here.” Sunny quickly thrust her handkerchief toward him. “I didn't walk into a free-for-all crying out your stress session did I?”

“I..uh..” Jeoseong saja waffled for an excuse before changing the subject, “Are you the new babysitter Deok Hwa were talking about?”

“Ah, I'm Sunny, Ji Eun Tak's babysitter. You would be?” Sunny angled for his name, her hand reached out to shake his.

“Uh... Sun Hyo-ssi?” Messenger Kim asked, tucking his hands quickly into his black hoodie.

“Sunny. S.U.N.N.Y. Sunny.” She flopped on the chair opposite him, eyeing the pile of laundry. “Are you the housekeeper or something?”

“Er, no. I just help out with the chores around the house.”

“Oh, are you Kim-ssi's sibling then? Doesn't look like it though, you way handsomer than him.” She mused as She helped him put away the pile of towels into the basket. “Don't tell me, you're his boyfriend?” She gasped. “Oh man, just my luck, best guys are always married or gay.” She groused.

“Wha? No!” Jeoseong saja said, panicked, “We're just housemates, nothing else. ”

“Are you sure?” She peered into his face as he panickedly leaned away. “Good, he looks like a goofball and an idiot.”

“That I do agree. He's a total idiot.” Both of them smiled in commiseration, Jeoseong saja suddenly flinched when Sunny reached out for the pile of blanket he was holding.

“I,uh, have Haphephobia, fear of being touched.” He quickly moved away.

“Oh.” Jeoseong saja cringed at the disappointed tone. “I'm really sorry.” He apologized.

“Ah, don't apologize. I know some people with same disorder like you at the orphanage I used volunteered. By any chance, are you single? Can I have your phone number? For working purpose of course.” She grinned flirtatiously.

“I..uh.. don't have a handphone.”He said lamely.

“You're not a shut-in are you? You have the skin tone for it.” She mused. “A college dropout?”

Seojeong saja can feel his eyes twitched in irritation. “I have an occupation. Uneven hours.”

“An errand boy? Debt collector? Don't tell me, a hit man for the kkangpae while moon-lighting as a moody pianist?!”

He suddenly laughed, “Sun Hyo-ssi, by any chance your a k-drama lover?” She laughed in delight. “Oh, how do you know? Is it the over-active imagination?”

“Just a feeling.” He grinned in delight to find a fellow fan. He flinched in surprise when Sunny thrust her hand out again, this time, completely wrapped in one of the towel. “Think you could shake my hand this time?” She smiled impishly.

Impressed by her tenacity, Jeoseong saja gingerly shake her hand, sighed in relief the touch didn't triggered any memory viewing. “So this is our first day together, then?” She chirped, delighted at the bright blush the young man was sporting.

The door suddenly opened as Shin cheerfully stomped in, quickly followed by Sunny's new charge. “I'm back, you all can start existing again.” He crackled.

Sunny, irritated that her new employer's abrupt entrance had caused the handsome man (she still haven't got his name) pulled back and quickly retreated into the dining room, decided to tease him.

“Oraboni-employer-nim! Just in time. I met your nampyon. You're so lucky to have a such handsome and caring husband.” She giggled at Shin constipated look.

“I'M NOT GAY NOR MARRIED!” Shin bellowed before stomping off angrily, wondering why the hell is this is his life. This is definitely Deok Hwa's fault, he just knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: in which Eun Tak has an interesting experiment with fire and a lot of conversation goes on between housemates


	8. Fire Experiment and A conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eun Tak conducts an experiment and Shin and Jeoseong saja has a conversation over beer.

At first it was by accident.

Eun Tak was tottering into the walkway, carrying the basket of laundry when she caught Deok Hwa sneaking a cigarette. Panicked, the high-schooler dropped his cigarette in surprise over a box full of wrapping paper, which burst into flame.

Eun Tak quickly threw water over the little fire and quickly blew out the flying embers. Seconds later, the two children yelled in surprise when Shin appeared out of nowhere, scaring them both.

“What happened here?” Shin was staring in surprise at the two children, wondering how on earth he was pulled to their side. “Deok Hwa, were you smoking again?!” Shin pull his nephew's ear. “I'm telling your grandfather about this.”

The second time, Eun Tak was helping Chairman Yoo cleaning the candelabra (Deok Hwa skipped out from his duties again) when she realized one of the candle by the tall staircase was still lit. She tip-topped over the staircase and blew the candle out. Out of nowhere Eun Tak felt herself being picked up. Looking up, she saw Shin carrying her back to the dining table.

“Narli.” Chairman Yoo greeted in surprise. “I thought you had something to do today.”

“Indeed I was. I, however, find myself being pulled toward this child.” He patted Eun Tak on the head. “Try to stay away from tall ledges, will you Eun Tak-ah? I might not be there to catch you next time.”

The third time, it was intentional. Ji Eun Tak was getting curious after the whole constant pop-ups (Sunny nearly got a heart attack when Shin appeared behind her when Eun Tak blew the match her babysitter was holding).

Eyeing the empty room, Eun Tak cautiously lit a match, and as she leaned against the wall behind her, she blew the fire out. Three seconds later, Shin appeared out of nowhere, holding a plate of freshly-grilled steak and Grim Reaper's bowl of vegetable stew. Outside the room, they can hear Jeoseong saja hollering in anger finding his dinner he being working over an hour over the hot stove disappeared. The immortal deity stared around the room in confusion. “Ji Eun Tak, what did you do?”

“Ajusshi, I know what happen now!” Eun Tak grinned childishly as she took the hot bowl of stew and set on it onto the table beside her. “I can summon you with fire. Wow, is that my superpower?”

“You couldn't have waited until after dinner?” He asked wryly, patting her head. “Now Jeoseong saja is going to be very angry with us.” he pocketed the box of matches he took from her. “How did you figure it out?”

“Its the only one thing that always happened every time you appeared.” She grinned. “Now I don't have to use a phone to call you Ajusshi.” The both of them grinned to each other.

They then jumped in surprise when the door slammed opened. “DAMNED DOKKAEBI! YOU BETTER NOT TAINT THAT STEW!” Jeoseong saja hollered angrily.

* * *

Jeoseong saja just came back from a very harrowing day at work (he had to escort a family where the mother went hysterical at the tea room after finding out that after murdering her children and commit suicide, she will not going to heaven with her children) when he noticed his housemate was drinking at the living room.

Dropping off his overcoat and blazer in his room, the messenger of death joined the Goblin, stealing one of his lukewarm beers. He eyed the little child sleeping on the deity’s lap.

“I was wondering.” The Grim Reaper suddenly asked. “Why do you keep that missing soul beside you?” He wordlessly accept the boiled egg the Goblin passed him.

“She's the Dokkaebi Shinbu. At least what we think so since she can see something no one else can see.” Shin said dryly as the Reaper choked beside him, staring at the girl in shock.

“Are you finally going to perish? I thought rumors has it that the Dokkaebi Shinbu means your death.” He asked, confused.

“Unfortunately, I won't be able to. She can't touch the sword. Chairman Yoo seems to think a set of prerequisites are needed to happen before she could, if ever, touch it.”

“Maybe she'll be able to see it when you strip naked.” The reaper grinned. “Careful, she still a child though.” He swallowed his laugh as the Goblin whacked him across the shoulder, displeased.

“Which is why you shouldn't go near her. She already suffered enough. At least until I figure out whatever going on.”

“How about me?” The reaper grumbled. “How about my suffering when I have to go through 9 years worth of paperwork and overtime to solve this case?”

The Dokkaebi merely passed another boiled egg to him, grinning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being AWOL for the past two days. Work beckons and whatnot. Will be posting the next chapter later tonight as a gift.
> 
> ** A special announcement: I do not abide cyber-bullying. Kim Go Eun (uri adorable and cheerful Ji Eun Tak) was a recent victim of cyber-bullying where K-Netizens had attacked her over her recent insta-post on her vacation in Guam and her BTS post-wedding photo with Gong Yoo. Its sad that a girl is being bullied for being happy and being co-star with Gong Yoo (reports came out that Gong Yoo and Kim Go Eun will not doing any CF due to this bullying movement) Bullying is not nice. Stop attacking her just because she looks happy and beautiful without her make-up in her holiday photos.**
> 
> And has anyone seen her Lancome Paris CF? Whoever wrote that script is definitely a shipper on deck, LOL
> 
> #KimGoEunispretty #zerotolerance #KNetizenneedsaneyesurgeryandarealitycheck
> 
> Next Chapter: Shin and Eun Tak discusses something serious and Sunny noticed a lot of weird going-ons at the Goblin Mansion


	9. Serious conversation and important observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin has an important conversation with his little bride/saviour and Sunny noticed things at the Goblin Mansion

Shin was grinning as he waited outside Eun Tak's primary school, ignoring the loud whispers of curious mothers and babysitters waiting outside the gate with him. He had promised to pick Eun Tak and bring her to his favorite book cafe and maybe even heckle the Grim Reaper while he's working.

He frowned as he watched the children ran out of the school, laughing, his little charge missing. He wandered into the small playground in the school ground when his gaze caught the small figure sitting hunched on a swing off to the side.

“Ji Eun Tak?” He asked tentatively as he stood in front of the little girl. “Are you alright? Did anyone bullied you? Do I need to put the fear of God in someone?”

The girl only grinned sadly before reaching out for him. Softly grunting, the immortal deity picked her up. “Eun Tak ah, aren't you a little old for this?” He teased softly as he carried her out of the playground and through a door, teleporting them to the small and snug book cafe`

* * *

After sitting themselves at the corner and armed them with drinks (hot chocolate for Eun Tak and tea for him) and cookies, the immortal deity watched as Eun Tak worked her way through the cookies and finally asked. “Well, what happened today? You know you can tell me.” He coaxed.

“Ajusshi, am I your bride?” Shin choked, splashing tea all over him. After a few minute of flailing and flurry of apologies from Eun Tak, the two of them calm down.

“Who told you that?” He asked slowly, wondering who he has to kill this time.

“A Ajumma Gwishin told me. She said I'm lucky my Dokkaebi groom came for me.” Her eyes wide. “Ajusshi, do I have to marry you?”

Shin choked again, praying no one heard her innocent question.

“You are a Dokkaebi, aren't you, Ajusshi?” She pressed. “Because you have shadow and blue fire and everything and Seojeong Ajusshi kept calling you Dokkaebi. The gwishin kept talking about you for weeks now.”

“I am that Dokkaebi but Eun Tak ah, I'm not looking for a bride. Just good friends to spend time with me.” He said depreciating. “And perhaps someone nice to pull this out for me.” He points out sadly.

“Why? Is it hurting you?”

“No, I have to get this sword out to..”He said before changing his words, realizing who he was talking with. “... to be pretty since Ajusshi isn't pretty right now.”

“But you're really pretty right now Ajusshi.” Eun Tak pointed out confused. “Sparkling with blue fire and everything.” She waved her hands wide. Despite of himself, Shin laughed out loud, touched by her naivety.

“Is the gwishin disturbing you Eun Tak-ah? Do I need get our useless tenant to banish the spirits around here?”

She giggled as she drank her cooling drink. “No really. They're funny and sometime would help me with my homework.”

“I could help you with your homework.” Shin sulked, happy with the topic change.

“Deok-Hwa oppa said I shouldn't get you to help with my homework because you always goof around.”

“That little punk. Remind me to scold him very loudly later.” He grumbled. “How about friends? I don't see you sitting with anyone today,” admitting he was checking on the little girl.

“No one wants to be friends with a freak like me.” She said sadly, staring at her drink.”I just need qwishin and omma all this time.” She sniffed sadly. “And now I have Shin Ajusshi so I don't need anyone.” She smiled bravely.

Shin can only smile back, sad that this beautiful and bright child was alone because of her gifts. He decided then and there to always keep this child happy and safe even if it was the last thing he would do.

“Come on Eun Tak-ah. Let's drop by the grocery store for some snacks before go home. I'll even fork over some money for some healthy snack for our housemate.”

* * *

Sunny was grumbling as she entered the mansion. She met her employer and his child (whom she still not sure is her daughter, niece or ward) from their walk and together spend a loud (and rather enjoyable) trip to the grocery store (where She and Shin argued loudly the merits of ice-cream and her charges been sneaking snacks and beers into the trolley).

She craned her head as she looked for the elusive housemate. “He's not here, pulling some night shifts for the last few days.” Shin said, amused as he watched his employee not-so-subtly looking for the wayward Grim Reaper. Truth to be told, the Goblin was deeply amused by Grim Reaper's need to stay away from the house every time Sunny was working despite of his growing interest and Sunny's not-so-subtle attempt trying to pry information from him and Eun Tak about the handsome messenger of death.

“Really?” Sunny put the grocery bag onto the kitchen counter and helped Shin putting the groceries into the refrigerator. She couldn't help smile at the numerous colorful post-its on the fridge and the meticulously labelled and the occasional curses on food items in the fridge. “What did you say his job was again, Oraboni?” She helpfully fished.

Shin laughed as he began to season the steak he was going to grill. “I didn't. Its really unladylike for a woman to fish for information about a guy.”

Sunny rolled her eyes as she cut the vegetable (She learnt a new vegetarian dish yesterday and wanted to show off to the handsome housemate; the only one thing she knew about him that he was vegetarian thanks to a tale Eun Tak shared to her about an argument the two housemate had over dinner). “For one this is the 21st century and secondly, he's so elusive I don't even know his name.” She suddenly narrowed her eyes. “Unless you're willing to tell me his name?”

Shin only shrugged his shoulders playfully before calling Eun Tak over.

* * *

Jeoseong saja was walking into the mansion, pale and tired. He was requested to help out Noryangjin highway where a bus full of high-school students collided with a truck carrying rebars, killing everyone. A bag full of beers and apples floats beside him together with his hat.

“I'm back.” He called out, unconsciously smiling as the smell of spice and savoury scent of something cooking over the stove awaken his dead appetite. “Tell me you didn't put meat in my food.”

“Welcome back, housemate-gun.” The last voice he thought of greeted him. Sunny came out of the kitchen, carrying a pot. “Just in time for dinner.” She was startled to see Shin smoothly stepping in front of her, giving her a partial view of the handsome man. She frowned. _Did the the bag just... No, it must be a mistake..._

 _'Why is she here? I thought she's not working tonight.'_ Grim Reaper threw out his thought out.

 _'Not my fault.'_ Shin shrugged. _'She invited herself for dinner. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't avoid her for the past few weeks.'_

_'Do something!'_

Eun Tak, recognizing the telepathic conversation between the supernatural beings, giggled helplessly into her dinner plate.

* * *

Sunny pulled her face as she was ushered out of the mansion by her ever-cheerful employer and her sleepy charge. Dinner was definitely a bust as Shin and Eun Tak cheerfully deflected her questions to the handsome housemate before Shin drawing her into a long-winding and weird conversation about seasons and weathers.

She did try to volunteer to help the young man at the kitchen with the dinner clean-up but Shin managed to pull her into another conversation, this time a serious matter about Eun Tak being lonely and he needing her to keep a close eye over her.

Seriously, is it this difficult to know a man's name?!

Sunny threw her hands out in exasperation, her forgotten bag of apples hit her arms. She smiled softly. At least he was sweet enough to offer her apples and pestered Shin to drive her home (She refused. She was so sure he would drive her mad and she doesn't want her gossipy neighbors to see him. Heaven forbid thought he was her suitor or something.)

she frowned again, staring at the bag. She was pretty sure the bag and hat was floating in the air seconds before Shin stepped into her view. And wasn't he just stepped outside moments before she left the kitchen to check on the sweet potatoes they were grilling. How did he managed to get in front of her so quickly?

As she walked through the alley, she thought back of the weird things she had noticed while working at the mansion. The warm sensation of fire behind her seconds before she noticed Shin was standing behind her (which was weird as she thought Shin was away for an appointment or something) or the suddenly freezing cold lemonade the handsome housemate gave her minutes after she made it (The drink was warm when she left it on the dining table as she went to the kitchen to grab some glasses; Eun Tak had used all the ice in the house to put it in Shin's shoes much to his displeasure and the housemate's delight) or Eun Tak's tendency to speak to thin air during some of their afternoon walks to the park.

God, and to think she thought the most complicated thing she would face in the job would be unruly kids or rude employers.

She suddenly noticed an old woman struggling with her grocery bags walking up the stairs. Raised to be kind to the elderly, Sunny quickly volunteered to help the woman with load. After accompanying the woman to her building, Sunny turned back to make her way home when the woman grabbed her elbow. Surprised with the strong grip, she turned.

“Child, for your kind help, heed my advice. You are now on the crossroad of fate. Choose wisely and trust your heart and mind for you are looking but not seeing.” Satisfied what she had to said, the old woman walked away and as she walked past one of the mirror on the wall her reflection changed into a beautiful, young woman in red before entering the elevator.

Sunny could only gaped before turning 180 and ran the hell out of the building. Terrified as she was that night, Sunny would never forgotten that advice until the day she die.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qwishin: Ghost.  
> "-gun" : a male suffix attached to a name, akin "-kun" in Japanese
> 
> Next chapter: Weird things are happening to the Jeoseong saja and its all Shin's fault


	10. Pranks and Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seojeong saja and Eun Tak plans a prank and Seojeong found the painting

It all started with a prank.

Eun Tak tottered into the house, carrying the big basket full of laundry. She yelped when a pair of hands grabbed hold of the basket. She looked up to see the Reaper carrying the basket into the living room. “Jeoseong Ajusshi, I could do that.”

The Grim Reaper merely put the basket onto the dining table before turning to the girl. “Missing Soul.” He said grimly. “We need to talk.” He said ominously before looking bewilderingly when the girl burst into tears, her hands pressed tightly onto her face.

“Is it time already? I'm only 9 years old. Whose going to take care of Shin Ajusshi when I'm gone?!” She wailed loudly into her hands.

“Uh, what? No!” Jeoseong saja flailed as he tried to placate the little girl. “I wasn't going to, at least not yet. Please stop crying.” He begged.

“R-Really?” She sniffed. “You're not taking me away?”

“Really really. Don't cry. Dokkaebi will kill me if he finds out.”

“Ok.” Eun Tak grinned, revealing her clear face. Jeoseong gaped at her. “Did you just tricked me?”

“Shin Ajusshi I should pretend to cry loudly if you ever going to take me away to appeal to your nice side.”

“That stupid Dokkaebi, teaching innocent souls to be con artists...” The messenger of death muttered darkly. “Between his pranks and this, both of you are driving me to an early grave.” He grumbled. “Anyways, something needs to be done to him. He's being pulling pranks non-stop for the last few days.

“It wasn't really that bad...” Eun Tak started to say.

“He switched my entire white work-shirts into bright pink. Do you know how many of my junior messengers and spirits laughed at me that day?” Jeoseong saja wailed as Eun Tak giggled helplessly, remembering the pink fiasco. “And remembered the time he switched Sunny-ssi hand lotion with corn starch? Or that time Deok Hwa found himself glued to the wall? He's menace and deserved his just punishment. Are you with me or against me, missing soul?”

“Okay.” She finally capitulated. Shin was getting unmanageable with his little pranks. “What are you planning to do to him, Jeoseong ajusshi?”

“I say we pour chicken blood on his clothes and horse blood in his shoes.” The Grim Reaper said darkly.

“Isn't that too much?” Eun Tak said skeptically, remembering from the notes Deok Hwa passed her on Goblin. “We're trying to stop him pranking everyone, not killing him.” She said, wide-eyed.

“Frankly, I'm not too fussy with the technicality.” Jeoseong saja sniffed, remembering that irritating incident where Shin shifted the entire furniture in his room 3 inches to the left, messing with his perceptions.

“Frogs.” Eun Tak suddenly grinned. “We could put frogs into his bed so when he go to bed...” The both of them collapsed into giggles, imagining Shin's over the top reaction.

* * *

 

Giggling, the two of them snucked into the Dokkaebi's lair, the handsome grim reaper carrying a box of frogs they liberated from the back garden. Eun Tak quickly pull back the sheets and together placed the half-frozen frogs onto his bed.

“Did we put all of them or did we missed one?” Jeoseong whispered. “I count seven.” Eun Tak whispered back. “Weren't there supposed to be eight?” The both of them quickly looked around.

Ji Eun Tak suddenly dove under one of the writing desk, yelling in half-pain and half-triumph as she grabbed hold of the frog but accidentally banged her head against the leg of the desk, dislodging some of the items on the desk.

Jeoseong saja picked up the items, quickly arranging them as close as they were before the fall. He was left with a wooden box, confused where this item were supposed to be. Eyeing Ji Eun Tak, who was tucking the frogs under the blankets, the Grim Reaper opened the box to see an old-looking scroll. Curious, he unfurled the scroll.

His breath catches as a beautiful woman dressed in Goryeo royal regalia smiled back at him. Tears quickly streaming down his cheeks as his heart tugged wildly, the feeling of absolute despair, longing and regret threatens to drown him,,,,

“Jeoseong Ajusshi?” He was pulled from his dark thoughts to see the missing soul tugging his hoodie. “Are you alright? We should go before Shin Ajusshi comes back and find us here.”

The Grim Reaper only noted silently before looking back at the scroll. He quickly furled the scroll back, and tugged it under his arms, leaving the box behind. Dokkaebi wouldn't realize its gone for a while, would he?

* * *

 

In his dark room, Jeoseong saja opened the painting again, gazing at the beautiful woman. He notes the meticulous brushstrokes and the delicate detailing, the emotion embedded in the painting threatened to overwhelmed him, the absolute longing of redemption and death and crippling despair of loss and guilt. Whomever was this woman must be very important to the Dokkaebi, seeing the careful attention he put in keeping this scroll. He definitely wasn't the one painting as he doesn't struck as a person to have the finesse and patience as well as the dark emotion to pour into the painting.

The Grim Reaper hated the emotions the painting evoked inside him; who was this woman to him? Did he escort her in her last moments? Or is she an important piece to his missing memories?

For the first time in 300 years in his duties as a Grim Reaper, he wanted to know. Who was he? What great sin did he commit to be chosen as a Grim Reaper? Will he always hover between the line of life and death, never living or never having absolute peace...

The mansion suddenly shake as the resident Dokkaebi bellowed in fury to find frogs in his bed, Eun Tak's shrill laughter echoed brightly.

He quickly hid the painting under his paperwork and quickly came out of the room, tugging his pain deep in his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Seojeong saja and Shin ruminates things over beer and Shin realized something very important he was missing about his little savior


	11. Touching conversation and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeoseong saja and Shin has a serious conversation over beer, Shin ruminates over his past life and realized something important about his little ward

Kim Shin, back from tucking the tired Ji Eun Tak from their daily night rambles, stopped to see his fellow housemate was moping again at the dining table. His head was resting comfortably on his arms as he telepathically chilled the stack of beer on the table.

“Stop it.” Shin dropped onto the seat beside him. “You being gloomy and dreary makes me gloomy and dreary and even I can't stand all gloomy weather going around the area. Spit it out.”

The grim reaper merely moved his head as the Goblin placed a tray of boiled eggs and cut fruits by him. “Even Sunny is worried about you; she thought she might have offended you by mistake.”

The Goblin sighed as the messenger of death merely stared morosely into his beer.

“Have you ever felt that something missing in your life?” Jeoseong saja suddenly asked. “something so important that you can't even take a breathe without hurting because of the pain?”

Shin stopped just moments from inhaling his drink, stared at his housemate for a moment and decided to put away the bottle. “What's the problem?”

“Nothing much. Just things.” Jeoseong saja sighed “I found out from missing soul that you had a multitude of names and your real name is Kim Shin.” He stopped before shouldering on, afraid he might not have to ask next time.

“What's like to live a long life remembering every single good and bad deeds, the people you lost throughout the time?”

“It's hard. Losing companions, acquaintances and lovers throughout the years was hard for me. I'm reduced to half-remembered memories, legends and a fictional character throughout the centuries. There are times that I fell down hard, throwing myself into alcohol, drugs, off the cliffs...” he trailed off, remembering the dark times.

“I screamed and yelled and begged and the gods wouldn't give me reprieve. For some time, I even forgot who I was; multitude of fake name and identities changes, new places and people would reinforce the idea I was the only constant in time and no one would ever really knew who I was.”

“If it wasn't for the Yoo family and their unwavering loyalty throughout my dark times, I would have been a malignant deity, spreading darkness and death.”

My love for children and sense of duty got me into this line of work; granting wishes and dispersing justice, a loyal guardian for innocent souls. That's why I was there that night, Eun Tak was calling for someone to help her and I am that someone.”

Shin laughed bitterly. “I might as well do something good while I'm here. What's with the questions, Saja-ya?”

“I...” Jeoseong saja stopped, unsure if he could share his petty issues after hearing the dark story the goblin had shared. And yet... “I feel lost. For the first time in 300 years as a Grim Reaper, I wondered what my past life was like. What great sin I committed to be assigned as a grim reaper. To hover between the boundary of life and death; to live without a name or memories and yet have mortal desire such as needing substances and a place to live.”

“Chin up. No matter what great sin you committed in your past life, its doesn't really matter to me or to Eun Tak.”

“Really?” Jeoseong saja perked up.

“Of course. No matter what you did, I'll hate you just the same.” Shin grinned, pleased with himself as Jeoseong giggled to himself. 

“Urgh, I shouldn't be laughing right now.”

Good luck.” Shin gingerly patted him by the elbow. “These are growing pains. You're 300 years old. You're still growing. It's okay. If a name you desired greatly, I don't mind adding you to my family register, you can be my nephew.” He grinned.

The grim reaper only grumbled as he whacked his hands away. “Shut up, you childish Dokkaebi.”Touched by the offer. He suddenly remembering a point the goblin had bought up in their conversation. “Have _you_ ever being in love?”

“I had a few flings throughout the years, but never serious. I couldn't commit to relationships that might end up in resentment and hatred as they grow old and I don't. Plus it doesn't feel right for my bride, whomever she might be as I want to commit one hundred percent to her without any lingering feelings for others.” Shin sighed.

“That means you're a romanticist, you cheesy goblin.” The grim reaper threw the peeled egg shells at him. “So you never fall in love?”

“Not actually.” Shin put away his empty beer can. “There's this one woman. For the past 900 years, I've being seeing glimpses of her, my lovely and lonely first love. I would love to make her my one and only bride if the gods ever so willing.” He smiled sadly.

“I saw her for the first time during Joseon Era, during the late era of King Chuljong's reign. A glimpse of her sitting in modern time classroom, a melancholic beauty surrounded by cheerful classmates and flowers in a an innkeeper's future who was serving me breakfast.” Shin steepled his fingers as he reminisced.

“The next time I was her was at Hashima Island in 1941, where I was accompanying Park Moo-Young, a fellow member of Korean Independence Group to rescued trapped and enslaved Koreans conscripted in the coal mining. I accidentally glanced one of the rescues and saw her at a post-baseball match where she walked past the then-baseball coach to greet one of the players with her friend.”

The third time was in 1998 where I helped a woman in brinks of death. It was a set of jumbled pictures and memories; a blown candle, fallen maple leaves, a graveyard, cherry-blossoms in winter.” Shin said, not noticing the Grim Reaper had perked up. “It's somewhat irritating.” He laughed. “Here I am, an immortal deity looking for the final peace and yet to be haunted by images of a girl who somewhat stole my heart.”

“Do..Do you know her?” Messenger Kim said in trepidation, his heart palpitating, having a bad feeling he might know this elusive soul Shin had being glimpsing for the past 900 years.

“No. I've being looking for her for a long time. All I know she has long hair, in her late teens, early twenties judging by the way she dressed and her red scarf.” Shin sighed deeply, not noticing the not-so-subtle face-palm Messenger Kim was giving to himself. Yup, he definitely knew who that was.

“Dokkaebi. I was wondering, since you have the power of precognition, when you look at the Missing Soul, what do you see?”

“Nothing.” Shin sulked. “It was worrying at first but I think her gifts are blocking my powers.”

“Uhuh.” Jeoseong saja noted to himself. “So nothing? When did the first time you saw her?

“Hmm? Almost three months ago? On her birthday? You should know, since you were also there.” Shin pointed out, not seeing the point. “What's with all the questions, Saja-ya?”

The Messenger of the Death ignored him. “Have you wondered why I called her Missing Soul?” He pressed. “Especially since Missing Soul is an uncommon anomaly and only existed in certain circumstances.”

“No. I just thought...' Shin frowned, confused. “Where are you heading with this?”

“Last question. You saved that woman in 1998. Did you know she was pregnant? Do you ever wondered what happened to that child?” Jeoseong Saja finally threw out the most important question of the day.

“Tell me, stupid, clueless Dokkaebi, what color is Ji Eun Tak's scarf?”

“Red. I don't see how...” Shin suddenly stopped, Jeoseong can practically see the Goblin finally figuring it out. “Idiot Dokkaebi, that bride you being looking for the past 900 years, the first love you being pining over and that little girl you being caring for the past three months is the same person.”

Shin gaped as Jeoseong saja drank his chilled beer, his head whirling with the overload of information the Grim Reaper had dumped onto him.

“Oh god. Its true then. I'm dead. I'm going to die. I'm not ready yet!” The immortal deity wailed loudly. Jeoseong saja could feel the impending headache and used telekinesis to summon the case of beer in the fridge. No way in hell he's dealing this sober.

* * *

 

Ji Eun Tak was making her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she noticed the mess in the living room. The two supernatural housemate had immigrated to the living room after Shin's panicked declaration and proceeded to drink into oblivion and sprawling on the floor. With a loud sigh and a fond smile (It was a common sight for her to find them drunk at least once a week nowadays), the girl quickly picks up the discarded bottles and cans and left them on the dining table with the rest of the mess before making her way back to her room.

Moments later, she came out with an armful of blankets and a comforter she pilfered from Jeoseong's room. Making sure they didn't injured themselves on their way down the floor, she tugged their head onto the cushions and tucked the comforter neatly around Jeoseong saja. She smiled softly as she pat his unruly hair and kissed his forehead.

She then turned to Shin, couldn't help but laughed at the childish way he was sleeping, his limbs splayed across the floor. She gently arranged him and tuck him under the blanket, kissing his forehead as well. Eyeing the small space between the two housemate, she shrugged and together armed with another cushion, lay between the both of them, feeling warm and protected as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

With a painful groan, Jeoseong saja woke up, wondering how on earth did the Dokkaebi managed to tempt into drinking like that. Oh, right. The Dokkaebi was having a mid-millenial life crisis.

He burrowed his face deeper into the comforter, the warm cocoon a pleasant surprise against the tiled floor.

Wait. Comforter?

He opened his eyes and winced against the bright light, surprised to see his comforter tucked neatly around him like a cocoon. He turned to the left and saw the missing soul resting against his chest, her head neatly tucked under the Shin's head. Over the course of the night, the three housemates had moved closer and tangled together. In fact, if it wasn't for the comforter around him, Messenger Kim wouldn't be surprised to find them wrapping their limbs against one another.

He sighed deeply and tugged his head back into the comforter. It's a good thing it was his off day that day.

_(Later he would realized he had forgotten to ask Dokkaebi about the lonely painting)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for the long hiatus. I've being swamped by work (national day supplements, last-minute events and interviews and even spending the national day interviewing youth despite of the heavy rain and no umbrella. I even spent Valentine's day alone and nursing sea-sickness, aigoo) Together with the writer's block this particular chapter had presented to me (Funny how the next three chapters were written and done under 3 hours while ruminating over this chapter), it wasn't an easy time for me. 
> 
> I apologize again for the long wait and hope that the next wait would be short and the chapters would be long
> 
> Next chapter: In which Shin mopes, Eun Tak cheers him up and Sunny gifts Jeoseong saja a precious gift


	12. Rain day conversation, gloves and a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin ruminates over the millennial long curse, Eun Tak tries to cheer Shin up, Sunny gifts Jeoseong saja a precious gift

Eun Tak rubbed her wet head, glaring at heavy torrent of rain crashing outside of the mansion. Jeoseong saja, who was peeling the bowl of garlic, looked up and waved at the girl. “You're back. How was the walk?”

“Wet.” she thanked the grim reaper who placed a dry towel on her head and using telekinesis, gently rubbed her head. “Is Shin ajusshi inside his room again?”

“Yes. Be kind with him.” Jeoseong saja admonished her. “He just lost one of the soul he was protecting and on the same time had a lot in his head.” he pulled another plate for her as she sat by him at the dining table. “Even an immortal deity like him has problems.”

“I wish he could share his problems with us. We're friends; sharing burden are what we do.” she sulked. “I don't like him unhappy, it makes me and you sad, saja-ajusshi.” she sighed.

“Maybe you could cheer him up.” Jeoseong saja half-joked. “It's not like you could do anything worse.” The grim reaper blinked as the girl pushed her chair away and ran toward the Goblin's room. “Try not to break him Missing Soul, I can't fix an idiot.” He called out, satisfied. Maybe now the stupid rain would stop.

* * *

Kim Shin was lying on his opulent bed, looking out at the heavy rain beating down his window. He had lost one of his flock; a child he had protected during the fall of the Berlin Wall had passed away. He had called in a favor with his roommate and met the once young girl at the tea room. She had wept and thanked the deity for the kind protection he had granted her while crossing Germany and the blessing he granted to her and her family for the past 20 years.

Watching the woman walking up the stairway, Shin felt a pang of regret. Will he ever walk the ethereal stairs, be granted the last reprieve?

Coming back to mansion, he saw Eun Tak laughing with her babysitter and his nephew and suddenly everything crashed down. Ignoring everyone's concerned calls, the goblin ran into the room and spent the last three days wallowing in pain and sorrow.

Can the gods not grant him a gift of kindness, why must they dragged Ji Eun Tak, his shining grace, into the curse? She was supposed to be a chance for him to have a family, a person who loved him unconditionally no matter what he was. To think she was the lovely and yet lonely vision that hold his heart for the past 900 years and now the person who would end his long wait, breaks his chipped heart.

He was startled from his dark thoughts when his bedroom door burst open and his little savior lay down beside him. “Ajusshi, are you alright?”

Eun Tak lightly touched his cheeks, sad to see the pained expression in her savior's face. “Did we do anything wrong? It's raining heavily outside and you told me it rains when you're feeling sad.”

“It's ok, Eun Tak-ah. I'm just feeling unhappy with fate right now. I just found out something important and I'm trying to process it.”

“Oh.” She snuggled closer, wondering what she should do to cheer him up. “Ajusshi, should I tell you a story?” hearing the affirmative, she continued. “ Some Qwishin told me that Humans have four lives; a life of planting seeds, a life of watering the seeds, a life of harvesting and a life of enjoying the harvest. I like to think ajusshi and I are living our first life, so we're going to have a long and bright future full of happiness.”

Touched, he patted her head gently. “That's quite deep for a nine year old. Maybe you should stop talking with Qwishin.”

“Eun Tak-ah, if the gods given you chance to live a long life, would you take it? Even if that long life means you're stuck in time and would never meet your omma again?”

“I'll have you, Ajusshi.” Eun Tak answered. “I don't mind living a long life if I can keep staying by your side. We can be happy together.”

“Oh.” Shin blinked away the prickling of tears threatened to fall. “You're the most singular person I ever met in the past 900 years.”

Eun Tak grinned up at him “So Shin ajusshi, cheer up. I'll stay here by your side up until I grow old. Then on my next life, I'll come back and find you and stay by your side until I grow old again. And by the time I'm in my last life, I'll pray very hard to the Gods would let me stay with you forever. I'll be your family like Yoo haraboji and Deok Hwa oppa.”

“My metaphorical Goblin bride would be jealous with you constantly staying by my side.”

“Eun Tak sniffed derisively. “I won't let you marry anyone selfish and ugly. Anyone should marry you should be kind, nice, pretty and most importantly, would keep the weather from turning bad. If she's not, I'll get Saja-ajusshi to take her away.” she said darkly.

“Aigoo, what did I do to ever deserve you?” Touched by her unwavering loyalty, Shin hugged her close.

_(It was then and there the seeds of familial love and affection, once tainted by the curse of goblin curse and immortality began to bloom into delicate flower buds of love so profound and lauded by heavens years later from now)_

* * *

Sunny was humming when she entered the mansion, carrying the box of Korean pastries she bought on the way to the mansion. “Hello, is anyone home?” She called out cheerfully. She was pleasantly surprised to find the handsome housemate was sitting by the dining table, peeling a bowl of garlic. She inwardly sighed over the warm imagery the scene invoked as she sat beside him. 'Lucky, I had hoped to meet you today.” She smiled.”

“Here.” She pulled out a box from her bag and shyly passed it over to the grim reaper. “I thought this might help a bit with your haphephobia.”

Confused, messenger Kim opened the box to find a pair of leather glove. He pulled out to find peach blossom embroidered on the hem of the gloves. He turned to Sunny, touched by her kind gesture and saw the bandaids covering her finger.

The red-head noticed his curious gaze and laughed sheepishly. “Turns out I have absolutely no talent for embroidery.”

“You didn't have to do it, Sunny-ssi.”

“I wanted to. You looked a bit down for the past week and I thought it could cheer you up.” she laughed. “Plus I really want you to stop flinching away from me in the kitchen. Please, try it on.”

Pleased, he put on the black gloves, surprised how snug it fits his hands. “How did you know my size?”

“I may have bribed Eun Tak to get me one of your hand-print for me.” She grinned. Jeoseong saja pulled his face as he remembered Eun Tak had left a plaster cast in the dining room and ran off with the cast when he accidentally pressed against it. “Why peach blossom?” he couldn't help but cringed at the symbolism the embroidery had invoked.

“I noticed you usually out and about in all hours and I thought peach blossoms suits you as its symbolized good luck and warding off evil spirits.” she smiled sweetly.

“Thank you, Sunny-ssi. Its the first time for a long time someone had given me such a meaningful gift.” The grim reaper thanked her, warmed by the idea of protection given by this mortal child to a grim reaper. “I wish I could do something for you.”

“Well...”Sunny bit her lips adorably before rushing on. “Maybe you could share a bit about yourself. I mean, its kinda sexy you being this mysterious and aloof stranger but I do want to know you better. At least your name and occupation.”

Jeoseong saja was stumped. “I-”

“Kim.” the two of them turned to see Shin and Eun Tak coming out of the room, the girl giggling as she piggy-backed the goblin, who was groaning and buckling exaggeratedly. “He works as a freelancing messenger with Chairman Yoo so people call him Messenger Kim for fun.”

“I knew you guys were related!” Sunny cried out while Jeoseong saja gaped beside her.

“Sort of. He's my third cousin by marriage from grandmother side.” Shin chortled as Eun Tak laughed, enjoying the fun banter.

“So Kim-gun works as a freelance messenger and vegetarian.”Sunny nodded to herself. “Do I by any chance get to know Kim-gun given name?” She batted her eyes at the messenger of death, who was panicking at the direction the conversation was going.

“Woo-bin!” Eun Tak interjected, laughing in delight. “Like that ajusshi from that morning drama Saja-ajusshi likes to watch!”

“You mean Hyunbin.” Shin sniggered.

“Woo-bin sounds more prettier.” Eun Tak argued.

“Go away!” Jeoseong saja, now christened as Kim Woo-bin by his meddlesome housemates. Laughing, the two laughed and ran into the kitchen, leaving the embarrassed messenger and the contemplative baby sitter behind.

“Woo bin.” She rolled the name around her tongue, enjoying the soft pronunciation. “Eun Tak's right. I like it as a name; a sexy name that suits your handsome face.” She flirted. “Though I think I prefer your nickname better; Saja. It makes you sound manly and mysterious.”

Kim Woo-bin blushed furiously as Sunny batted her eyes at him.

_(Years later, the two would look back and remember this particular conversation; laughing madly as they watch School 2013 together)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (will be out tonight or by latest tomorrow morning) In which Eun Tak nearly had a deadly accident and the Kim family meets Eun Tak's mean Aunt and cousins and Eun Tak makes a very bold and dangerous proclaimation


	13. Ji Eun Tak's horrible day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eun Tak nearly got into an accident and the Kim family meets Eun Tak's foul relations

Eun Tak was enjoying the autumn foliage while walking back home from school when it happened. One moment she was skipping beside the sidewalk, looking at the colourful leaves and a moment later, was pushed from the semi-crowded sidewalk and into the incoming traffic.

Wide-eyed, she closed her eyes in shock, braced for impact when a pair of hands grabbed out of nowhere and pull her into his arms.

She opened her eyes to find Saja-ajusshi holdig her tight as he glared alternately between the frozen crowd and the sedan that braked just in time before crashing into the duo.

“Who is it? Which one of you pushed this child?” Jeoseong saja said darkly as he glared at them. The crowd subconsciously stepped back as they felt a sudden chill in the air. He finally stopped when he felt a tug on his suit.

“Saja ajusshi.” Eun Tak whispered softly, her pupils blown wide due to shock and adrenaline. “That's enough. I'm all right.”

he threw one more dark glare at the crowd before ushering the young girl from the area and into an empty alley nearby. After making sure no one could see them, the grim reaper crouched down, subtly checking her for injuries. “Are you alright, Ji Eun Tak?” after she nodded in affirmation, the grim reaper asked, “what just happened? You were lucky I was on my way home and was making my way toward you from across the street when I saw it happened.”

“I-I don't know.” Eun Tak can feel her hands shaking. “I was looking at the falling leaves when it happened. I swear I wasn't being careless or anything; I was so sure I walking by the trees and not the road.”

“You weren't.” The grim reaper agreed. “I was watching you. Are you sure nothing happened, I could have swore...” He trailed off, thinking about the bitter, malignnt spirit assaulting his senses just moments before Eun Tak's almost accident. “It's alright.” he tried to comfort her. “I haven't file in your name so its not your time just yet.”

“Th-That's not how you comfort someone, Saja-ajusshi.” Eun Tak said, appalled. “That just made things worse.” She shuddered.

The grim reaper rolled his eyes as he stood up. “It seems you're feeling alright now, missing soul. Come on, I'll buy you something sweet for the shock.”

“Ice-cream?” She perked up in delight.

“No,” He scolded as the two of them made their way out of the alley. “I'm not that stupid Dokkaebi. I refuse to let you spoil your appetite for dinner. I thought I saw a goguma stall not far from here. We can buy for the others as well.”

Eun Tak smiled, a pale imitation from her usual grins as she grabbed his gloved hands. “Sunny-unni likes goguma too.” The Grim Reaper smiled, mentally patting himself on the head for able to cheer her up a bit.

“Ji Eun Tak?!” The two of them froze in surprise when a woman in her late thirties and her teenaged children stopped in front of them.

“I-Imo?”

* * *

Shin and Sunny were playfully bantering in the kitchen as they trying to cook dinner when Deok Hwa ran into the room, panting. “Samcheon! Big trouble, Eun Tak's family just found her and trying to take her away!”

The duo froze for a moment before as one stopped whatever they were doing and rushed for the door, tugging on their jackets.

* * *

Jeoseong saja was biting his lips, his eyes wild as the woman in front of him muttered bitingly about her niece (oh, he can practically taste the insincerity and greed the woman was trying to hide) while her daughter looked at him lustfully (his skin crawled in disgust) while the son stared at his phone, fully engrossed with his game.

Beside him, Eun Tak was clutching his gloved hands tightly, turning paler by seconds as her aunt made snide comments about her mother.

As she stopped to take a breather from her rant, her daughter sat forward, smirking. “I'm Ji Gyeong Mi, her cousin. What's your name and who are you to her?” She reached out to grab his hand.

Just to be stopped by another hand grabbing her tightly. The group turned to see Shin and Sunny standing beside them, both of them smiling darkly when they noticed Eun Tak's pale pallor and Jeoseong's discomfort.

"Ah chagie-ah." Sunny said in a sickly sweet satoori accent. "Shin Oraboni and I was just looking for you." She batted her eyes as she unceremoniously pushed Gyeong Mi's hands away. "It was so sweet of you to pick up our darling Eun Tak-ie from school."  
  
Shin, caught onto the plan, swallowed his laugh and said (rather obnoxiously), "Thanks Woo bin-ah. Sun and I got caught up with some meeting at the company." Looking down at Eun Tak's speechless family, he didn't see Sunny's eyes flickered in surprise. "How about you introduce me to your... acquaintances?" He grinned. "I'm Yoo Shin Jae, Ji Eun Tak's current guardian.”

"Yea,I remember you. You were there at my sister's wake.” Eun Tak's aunt blustered loudly. “I was wondering who you were. Are you perhaps her useless bastard of a father?”

Shin rolled his eyes in exasperation; he doesn't look that old. “No, I'm merely an acquaintance of Ji Yeon-Hee-ssi that thought a 9 year old shouldn't be handling courtesy greeting in the wake alone.” He silently signaled Sunny.

Sunny, noticing the signal, slide her arm into Jeoseong's arm (after making sure she had his silent consent and didn't touched his exposed skin), and spoke loudly as she fluttered her eyes, “Chagie-ah, I'm feeling thirsty. How about you buy me a smoothie while oraboni handle this?” she quickly dragged the bemused grim reaper.

* * *

After making sure they were out of earshot, Sunny quickly pulled her arm away. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that but Oraboni asked me to get you away from there since you looked so uncomfortable. I'm really sorry.” Sunny bowed her head.

“It's alright.” He said bemused. “I was quite grateful and frankly its quite hilarious and sweet of you.” He smiled sweetly at her.

“Cute.” She said, dazed by his smile, her knees feeling weak. The both of them blinked silently at one another for a few second when Deok Hwa pops out of nowhere. “Tenant-samchon, Sunny-noona, I found a good spot where we can spy on them. Come on.”

* * *

Shin sipped his coffee silently as he eyed the family in disgust; he can taste their greed, insincerity and one point saw a possible future where Eun Tak, aged 14, was hit by a bowl of rice for burning the soup. If it wasn't the fact that they were in public and he didn't want to scar Eun Tak, he would have meted the proper punishment on the family.

"You shouldn't have taken her away that night. I am her aunt. It is my right as family to take her in.” Eun Tak's aunt said angrily, hating the man in front of her for taking her source of income.  
  
"Really, so it's all about family?" Shin sneered. "And yet I found out you were sniffing around about your sister's life insurance days after her death and attempted to withdraw her rent deposit."  
  
"It is my right as her family." She blustered loudly. "We're family so I couldn't see why I can't use that money. Eun Tak was supposed to live with us anyways before you whisked her away."  
  
"And now she's living with me.” Shin threw back. “She living in a comfortable house together with people that adore and love her. Do I think I'm stupid enough to not have you investigate? I would do anything not to let this child live with you and your family.” He stifled a smile as a grateful Eun Tak grabbed his left hand and holding it tightly.  
  
"Anything? And how much are you willing to pay to keep her by your side?" She asked, her eyes suddenly calculating with greed.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" Shin growled as the temperature dropped in the small cafe. "How dare you put a price on your own flesh and blood. You're just a greedy woman who shouldn't even have children while your children squandered what little gifts the Gods had given them and will only live a miserable life on the edge of the society.” He thundered. “Ji Eun Tak would live with me.”

The woman pulled away, disoriented by his words, turned to Eun Tak, who was staring at Shin in admiration. “Do you seriously think he's keeping you out of the goodness of his heart? You're just a charity case. He'll be bored with you and throw you out. Of course, who would love you, you being a useless little freak.” She sneered.

“How dare you?!” Shin roared angrily but stopped when Eun Tak interjected loudly. “You're lying, Imo! Ajusshi's the greatest person I ever know! He's so sweet, kind and gentle and a hundred times better than you would ever be. And one day, I...I'll just marry Ajusshi when I grow up!" Eun Tak declared loudly.  
  
_(Shin's sensitive ears could heard the muffled laughter from the corner as Jeoseong saja and Deok Hwa laughed helplessly while Sunny banged her head again the table)_

“Eun Tak-ah, you're not helping.” Shin smiled helplessly at the little girl. Her cousins sneered in disgust while her aunt looked too calculative for his taste.

"And what if I were to report you to the authorities? You had absolutely no ties with Eun Tak, so they would believe me. And with a charge on pedophilia, you would be out away for a while and Eun Tak will be given back to her family." she said satisfied. “How about you just give me the money my sister left for her and pay us so we could go far away.” she tried to blackmail him, yes he looked rich enough to cough up a few million won.

The greedy woman and her children suddenly yelled in shock when a glass of lukewarm tea were poured over them. “How dare you?!” Sunny quivered in righteous rage. “How dare you imply Oraboni something so disgusting like that?” She quickly said what she really thought of the greedy woman (peppered with expletives so foul that what few customers left in the cafe fled in shock).

Shin was half-torn from cheering his employee (and now his most third most favorite mortal) and joining in on cursing the family, tried to stop Eun Tak from listening from the rant by blocking her ears in vain.

The girl herself was staring admiringly at Sunny. “I wanna grow up just like her one day!” She said in adoration.

“Sunny-ah.” Jeoseong tried to placate the angry woman, couldn't help admire her rosy complexion and her steadfast loyalty in defending the Goblin and Eun Tak. “Please stop. You're scaring everyone.”

With a loud huff, she stopped, throwing one last disgusted look at them. “And you're absolutely wrong. Eun Tak has a family now, with us.

“Let's go. This place feels poisonous and frankly Eun Tak looked peckish. Come here, little one.” Sunny flounced out of the cafe with Eun Tak, who was looking at her with the same level of adoration she usually gave to Shin, and Deok Hwa, who was still laughing silently.

Shin and Jeoseong saja, last to leave, turned to the shell-shocked family. “Stay away from Eun Tak and my family.” Shin said darkly, “or you might find yourself cursed until the end of your line.”

Jeoseong saja looked at them in the eye. “You never saw Ji Eun Tak today. Your niece left to live with her family from her father's side and you decided to move far away, maybe somewhere in Pohang. Leave and never came back again to Seoul.”

Satisfied, the both of them left, feeling great with their good deed of the day.

 

 


	14. warning and shopping for a cursed ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunny warns Shin and Sunny and Jeoseong saja meets up for grocery shopping... and got more than they bargained for.

Deok Hwa was smiling to himself as he watched the two supernatural beings walking out of the cafe, leaving the shock-riddled family behind. “Samcheon-deul! I'm hungry. Can I stay over for dinner?” He cheerfully side-stepped Jeoseong and hug Shin. “Pretty please?”

“Sure.” Shin shrugged. “I think with what just happened we all deserved a dinner party. Eun Tak-ie,” he turned to the girl clinging to his hands, “what do you say to a full course meal at one of the restaurant?”

“Don't be wasteful, you spend-thrift Do-Yangban,” Jeoseong saja switched his usual nickname for Shin halfway. “Sunny-ssi told me you guys were in the middle of cooking dinner before rushing here.”

“I want kimchi-jjiggae for dinner.” Eun Tak said softly, grinning as Shin groused about his spending habits.

“That's a good idea.” Sunny agreed. “I pretty sure I saw some ripen kimchi in the fridge.”

“Call. Just don't put-”

“Don't put meat in your bowl.” Everyone said in unison to Jeoseong's surprise. “We know.” everyone laughed as they made their way to the car; Shin and Sunny arguing silently over who gets to drive Shin's car.

* * *

Eun Tak and Deok Hwa was laughing as they set up the dinner table. Watching them closely, Shin nodded to himself before turning back to the galbi-jjim he was cooking over the stove.

“So...” Sunny suddenly spoke, as she stopped stirring the kimchi-jjiggae. “Just now, at the cafe, you called me Sun. why?” she asked curiously. Beside her, Jeoseong saja stopped tossing the sukju namul, watching.

“Did I?” Shin asked nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the galbi-jjim. “You must have heard it wrong. Pretty sure I called you Sunny."

“No you didn't. Right, Kim-gun?” She turned to Jeoseong saja. “She's right. You called her Sun.” he tilted his head. “Who's Sun?”

“My sister. Sun was my sister.” Shin finally said, turning off the heat on the stove. “Maybe for a moment there you reminded me of her.” he smiled bitterly.

“I didn't know you had a sister.” Sunny said, already regretful with the way the conversation was going. “I'm sorry.”

“It's alright. It's being a long time since her passing that I can only now think of her fondly.”

“Okay, but Shin-gun,” Sunny tilted her head, “Why are you talking formally like actors in a sageuk drama?

“I have absolutely no idea.” Shin grinned sheepishly as he checked on the rice.

“Right. Anyway, Shin-gun, don't think we didn't notice Eun Tak's rather loud declaration at the cafe just now. I hope whatever the reason who chose to adopt Eun Tak in the first place, I hope you're not harboring any unnatural affection for her. You would be like, what, in your fifties by the time she's an adult? Better settle down now Oraboni before everyone getting funny ideas.”

“I'm not that old-looking.” Shin muttered mutinously, surreptitiously checking for white hair or wrinkles with one of the spoons.

_“Are you sure? I'm so sure you are 9-”_

_“Shut up.”_ Shin rolled his eyes at the Grim Reaper before turning to Sunny. “I'm not. Eun Tak is a good kid, I adored and loved her the same way I loved my sister and that foolish boy.” Shin muttered.

“Good.” Sunny said as she played with one of the kitchen knife she borrowed from Jeoseong saja, “if I ever find out that you were...” She grinned darkly as she pointed the knife at the Goblin. “You know what would happened right?” she then went to the fridge, muttering about making a fruit salad.

“How is it I lived for 900 hundred years and yet her threats managed to scare me more?” Shin muttered before turning to Jeoseong saja who was staring at Sunny with admiration. “And you, stop looking at her like a smitten fool, you love-sick Jeoseong saja!”

“Lo-Lovesick?” The grim reaper spluttered in surprise, blushing brightly. “I do not!”

“Yes, you do.” Shin said accusingly. “Ever since she gave you those gloves,” the Goblin pointed at the pair of gloves the messenger of death had placed carefully over one of the cupboards, “You being watching her like a love-sick puppy.”

“S-shut up. Should I tell Sunny what you were thinking when Missing Soul declared that she would marry you?” He said darkly. “Or the fact that her future self is your first love. I wonder how badly she would hurt you, hmm?”

Shin grumbled as the two eyed one another. They then quickly turned back to the dishes when Sunny walked back to the kitchen. “Is the dinner ready yet?

“Almost!” “Done!”

* * *

After tucking in Eun Tak, who was nodding over her fruity dessert, tired after her long, tiring day, Sunny took her leave, escorted by a gallant Deok-Hwa (who might or might not then sneak off to a bar for a clandestine meeting with a ethereal lady in red), leaving the two housemates behind to finish up the remaining cleaning.

“Saja-ya.” Shin called out as he put away the remaining fruits into the fridge. “I'll be away tomorrow afternoon to pay my yearly respects to the Yoo family graveyard in Canada. Since its the weekend, I thought I would take Eun Tak with me since it would be her first time abroad.”

“Noted.” Jeoseong saja said as he put away the mop he was holding. “But why are you telling me this?"

“I was wondering if you could pick up some beer from the store on your way back from work.” Shin grinned boyishly.

“I'm not your errand boy, you stupid Dokkaebi.” He rolled his eyes but agreed. “I might as well pick up some groceries while I'm there.”

“Don't forget to buy the meat!”

“Buy your own meat, you disgusting Dokkaebi!”

* * *

Sunny was humming as she picks a loaf of bread and put it in the basket full of instant rice and cup noodles. Turning to the farm product section, she was pleasantly surprised to find the handsome messenger dithering over two napa cabbages.

“Kim Woo Bin-ssi!” Jeoseong saja turned to find Sunny walking toward him, carrying a basket. “Doing some grocery-shopping as well?” she dimpled as she looked into the trolley full of healthy food and cases of beers.

“Do- My housemate asked if I could pick up some groceries on my way back from work.” He rolled his eyes as he put away the two cabbages and took another to put in the trolley. “Sunny-ssi?”

“My fridge looked empty so I decided to pick up some victuals. No annoying housemate or Eun Tak-ie?”

“The both of them away on family business so it's just me tonight.” He smiled as Sunny steered them toward the fruits section. He quickly offered to take her basket and placed it into his trolley. Delighted, the two finished their grocery-shopping and decided to have dinner together at a restaurant that Sunny said served great vegetarian carbonara.

* * *

The two of them walked up the overpass, happily talking to one another. “So, Kim Woo Bin-ssi, may I know your religion? I'm Buddhist but I do observe all religious holidays.”

“I'm not really have a religion, but I do believe in Gods, Life and Death and reincarnation.”

“How about seasons? I like spring best, all those burst of colorful flowers and long walks under blooming cherry-blossoms.”

“I don't care much about the seasons, but I guess I like watching the transition of seasons changing, like there's something magical to it.” Jeoseong saja said, smiling adorably at her.

“You're really cute.” Sunny sighed happily as she stared at the dimpled smile.

“C-Cute?” He said in surprise, blushing.

“Yes. Have never any of your girlfriends ever told you that?”

“I never had any girlfriends. Or boyfriends matter of fact.”

Sunny sighed again before noticing a stall at the middle of the overpass. She quickly hurried there while the grim reaper followed in leisure.

The young woman 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' in delight over the pretty selection of jewelry and hair-clips on display. “What do you think Kim Woo Bin-ssi?” she pointed at a pretty silver hair-clip, “would it look pretty on Eun Tak?”

“I think so. How about this one?” he pointed at the pair of cherry-blossom hair clips. Sunny nodded as she compared the two hair-clips up close.

“Not buying one for the girlfriend, handsome man?” The vendor in red said with a smile on her lips.

“Uh, she's not my girlfriend.” He quickly denied, flustered, ignoring Sunny's ' _not yet at least_ ' under-the-breath mutters.

“Are you sure? Girlfriends comes and go, you know. But if you buys something, it stays forever.” She smiled as she picked a delicate silver hair pin and a mirror. “Take a long look in the mirror.”

Surprised, he looked into the mirror as the sunlight shined into it, blinding the grim reaper. Dazed, he followed the trail of light as the surrounded darken, the colors sucked into the lone antique jade ring resting on the display. As if bespelled, the messenger of death reached out for the ring when Sunny grabbed the ring.

She turned to say something when she saw tears tracking down his pale cheeks. “Tears again? Kim Woo Bin-ssi, are you alright?”

The grim reaper blinked as he touched his wet cheeks. “Wha?” He flailed as tears continued to fall, as if something sharp akin to age-old sorrow and longing stabbed into his heart.

The two panicked as the grim reaper tries to stop crying while Sunny looks for her handkerchief, the beautiful vendor forgotten.

“Credit card? Cash? Who's paying for that ring? It doesn't matter who pays. You'll both pay a heavy price for it anyway.” She said ominously.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: In which its Eun Tak's first trip abroad. Shin spoke about death and gets a few vision on future Eun Tak
> 
> kimchi-jjiggae- kimchi stew  
> galbi-jjim - short rib stew  
> sukju namul - mung bean sprout salad


	15. Ji Eun Tak's first trip abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eun Tak has her first trip abroad, Shin and his little savior makes a bet and Shin talks about his Ugly Duckling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted. To the readers who read the first Chapter 14, please ignore it. I just re-read it and realized a huge spoiler in it. This is the original chapter 14. I have absolutely no idea how the scene in the first chapter 14 got there. Must be the heavy rain outside making me melancholic

“Ji Eun Tak, are you ready?” Shin called out as he straightened his tie. He had made sure the girl had her sleep before the trip, knowing the time difference will threw her off.

“One moment.” Eun Tak steps out of her room, dressed in a simple black dress and leggings and had forgone her usual ponytail and instead wore her hair loose with a simple ivory hair ribbon she gotten from Jeoseong saja. “How do I look, Ajusshi?"

“You forgot one thing.” He pointed at her neck.

“Omma's scarf.” She yelped and turned back to get the beloved item when the goblin grabbed her by the shoulder, placing the forgotten scarf around her neck.

“Come on. Are you ready for your first trip abroad?” With a laugh, the goblin pulled her into the front door and emerged out into the sunny streets of Canada.

* * *

Eun Tak was laughing brightly as she ran into the park, watching as colorful maple leaves falling around her. “Ajusshi, Ajusshi, its like walking on a red carpet! Its really beautiful!”

With a laugh, Shin grabbed his hyperactive ward and swung her onto his back as he piggybacked her deeper into the park.

“Shin Ajusshi, what's this town called?” Eun Tak asked as she rested her head onto his right shoulder, committing the beautiful scenery into her memory. “Quebec.”

“Wah, I even love its name, it sounds so magical!” Eun Tak reached out her hands for the falling leaves. “Did you know Ajusshi? Omma once told me that if you catch a falling maple leaf...” Shin's hand shot forward to grab the maple leaf the girl was aiming for.

“What?” He teased as he showed the maple leaf to his ward. “What would happen?”

“If you catch a falling maple leaf, you'll fall in love with the person you're walking with.” Eun Tak finished, her hands wildly grabbing the leaf.

“Really?” The Goblin drawled as he played with the leaf he was holding. “Maybe I should throw this away then.” He teased the girl on his back. “For you too young and too ugly to be my bride.”

with an outraged cry, Eun Tak immediately pulled his cheeks. With a shocked laugh, the both of them tumbled onto the ground, the girl immediately grabbed the leaf and hid it into her pocket. “I don't want to marry Ajusshi either. Tae hee oppa way cuter than you.” she stuck out her tongue and laughed as she moved out of the way from Shin's flailing hands, maple leaves stuck on his curls.

“Tae hee oppa? TAE HEE OPPA? Did anyone made any moves on you at school? Eun Tak-ah, you're too young to be thinking about boys. Where is this Tae Hee oppa, how dare he make a move on you!” Shin threatened angrily as he threw himself toward her. With a laugh, the girl danced away as the two chased one another around the park.

The girl finally stopped when she crashed into someone. Confused, she pulled back to see a young man leaning against the maple tree, looking rather too interested at her.

Pulling out the stray maple leaves from his hair, the immortal deity stopped to see Eun Tak conversing fluently in English with one of the ghosts leaning against the maple tree. With a short bow, the girl walked away, waving back at the ghost as she went up to Shin.

“Your English is getting better day by day.” Shin praised as they walked away from the ghost. “Nice to see my teaching stuck.” He said playfully.

“It was Saja ajusshi that taught me.” Eun Tak countered, “He said you only taught me useless things that people wouldn't say in everyday conversation and he makes a great teacher than you.” She said cheekily.

“Ouch. Betrayed by my own student. That hurts.” he playfully clutched the sword on his chest for a moment.

“Does it really hurt?” Eun Tak asked in concern.

“Sometime. I usually forgot about it for most of the time.” Shin lied as he grabbed her hand. “So what did you talk about with that qwishin?”

“Nothing much.” Eun Tak answered as she watched the fallen maple leaves in delight. “He told me he made a promise to wait for someone before he died so he's having a vigil there till the day that person comes. I think its so sweet, waiting for the person even after his death. I told him that I wished his wait wouldn't be long.” She added.

“He'll regret keeping that promise.” Shin said, turning back to watch the ghost leaning against the maple tree. “He should have left when he had the chance.”

“Why?”

“There is no profound love or deepest sorrow that lasted a thousand year, Eun Tak-ah.” Shin said disparagingly. “Trust me, I would know it better than anyone else. I've try holding onto my sorrow and grudge as well as my affections but that only works for the first hundred years or so.”

“How about sorrowful love?” Eun Tak asked as she looked up to the sad goblin. “I bet that's enough to last more than a thousand years.” She grinned.

“Little kids shouldn't make any bets.” Shin grumbled as he pat her head. “And you're too young to think about love. Come on, I'm craving for steak and the place we're going serves delicious ice-cream sundaes.”

* * *

 

At Parc du Bastion-de-la-Reine, in front of the cluster of grave stones, the goblin stood, paying his respects to his past companions that served ardently throughout their lives. Beside him, Eun Tak silently watched, eyeing one of the gravestone, empty except a black and white photo of Kim Shin. Noticing his sad countenance, the girl held her tongue and turned to looked at the park nearby, giving him the privacy to wallow in his grief.

With a deep sigh coming from the deepest corners of his chipped heart, Shin turned around and sat by some of the grave stones, watching his little companion. Eun Tak was eyeing some of the children playing by the park, looking quite wistful.

“You could go and join them if you want to, Eun Tak-ah. I'll be here for a long time.” Shin said as he pulled out a book from his pocket.

Looking at the group for one last time, she turned back, shaking her head. “It's okay. I rather not leave you alone, Ajusshi.” She sat comfortably by him, blowing the dandelion stalk she was holding, the both of them watching as the flower dispersed in the air.

“Will you tell me about them?” Eun Tak asked. “Sunny Unni mentioned you have a sister as well. Is she here?”

“No. This is a graveyard dedicated to my loyal companion, the Yoo family. My family temple is located at Seongnamsa, in Anseong. In fact, that's where we interred your mother's ashes. I figured she would like the company of my family in the afterlife.”

Eun Tak ducked her face to hide her tears. “Thank you, Shin Ajusshi. That's so sweet of you.” She said thickly. The goblin merely passed her a handkerchief (a white handkerchief with the crooked buckwheat embroidery made by Eun Tak a few weeks back) and cast about for a cheerful topic. “How about I tell you about my little sister, my darling ugly duckling?”

“Ugly duckling?” She asked confused, her tears forgotten.

He laughed brightly “I used to call Sun, my sister, that because she likes to follow me around like a baby duckling when she was a toddler. She was born 12 years after me, the most adorable baby I ever saw. My parents passed away when we were young so with my relatives, I raised her up.” He ruminated, his gaze soft, remembering an adorable child would loved him fiercely with all of her innocent heart.

“She would love to play with the servant's children and coming home with torn sleeves and muddied skirts. Whenever I came back from the Palace or from border patrol, she would follow me around, begging for stories and sneaking into my bed at nights, begging me to hide her from monsters from the corners of her room.”

“She's the kindest person I would know. She would drag me to visit the poor and sometime sneak in the early morning to give out alms and food to the poor. She hates embroidery and sewing but would stay up the entire night to mend my clothes. I didn't had the heart to tell her I would unpick the threads and mend it myself.” He laughed, playing with the embroidered handkerchief.

“What happened to her?” Eun Tak asked, charmed by the little girl's adoration of her brother.

“She grew up the most beautiful maiden and because of a promise I made to a dying liege, married a young foolish king.” He said disparagingly. “She was a gracious Queen who loved her foolish King and begged her foolish brother to save him. In the end, she and her brother died, cut down for loving a foolish King.” He sighed deeply. “My stupid ugly duckling.”

“It's alright.” Eun Tak consoled him. “If reincarnation is really real, then Ajusshi would see her again one day.”

“I hope so.” Shin sighed. “I wondered if she would ever be proud with what I have become now.”

“Yes she will. Kim Shin Ajusshi is the best, kindest Goblin there is, a protector for the good people, dispersing justice to people that deserved it. Ajusshi is the nicest housemate, best teacher, loyal friend and a good person all around.”

“You're good kid, Ji Eun Tak. Don't let anyone else say otherwise.” He said fiercely, blinking the tears away. “You'll grow up into the best person and the world will not know what hit them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Mr Canada Handsome Ghost makes an appearance. I figured he's has a deeper story than just being Eun Tak's memory marker. I wonder what's his story.
> 
> Next chapter: Shin wanting to show off about his little Ugly Duckling, finds out about his missing painting and the three housemate has a conversation about Shin's life before Goblin


	16. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Goblin mansion roommates talks about Shin's sad past

Jeoseong saja was dithering from his normal coat and a cream color peacoat (which he swiped from Dokkaebi's closet) when the door opened. He quickly stuffed the coat into sofa, turning to greet his roommate.

Eun Tak, noticing his guilty disposition and the corner of the jacket poking out of the seat, grinned as Shin obliviously walked past them. “How was the trip?” Jeoseong saja asked as he sheepishly pulled the coat and passed it to the little girl.

“Fine. Shin Ajusshi actually spoke about his sister.” Eun Tak tucked the crumpled coat beside her. 'And he took me visiting some graves for the Yoo family.”

The both of them suddenly yelled as the mansion shakes, the immortal deity's fury washed over them. “What happened?” The grim reaper grabbed Eun Tak before she could fall onto the floor. “He's not that petty enough to be angry about the coat is he?” He asked, panicked. “I was just considering about it, geez.” he quickly set the girl on the sofa, hiding the coat as the enraged goblin stormed into the room.

“Ajusshi? Is there something wrong?” Eun Tak asked softly, couldn't help but be fascinated with the bright blue-green fire dancing around the immortal deity.

“Something very important to me gone missing in my room. Did the two of you entered my room recently?” He glared at his housemates.

“If its about the coat, I took it from the laundry line.” Grim Reaper quickly pulled the crumbled peacoat and tossed it to the goblin. “I only took it because Sunny said I should wear bright colors.”

Shin rolled his eyes as he tossed that coat aside. “I wasn't talking about the coat, you idiotic Jeoseong saja. I was talking about the scroll in my room. The one I kept in the lacquered box by my reading desk.”

“Oh, the painting?” Eun Tak piped. “It must be the one Saja ajusshi were crying over the other day we were putting frogs in your room, right Saja Ajusshi?” She turned to the pale-looking grim reaper. “I saw it tucked under Saja Ajusshi's paper work when I dropped off his laundry yesterday.”

“You took my painting?!” Shin bellowed as a sword appeared out of thin air. The grim reaper moved back and quickly summoned the painting into his hand. “Here!” He pushed it toward the angry goblin.

“Careful!” He barked. “This better not be damaged or anything or your status being dead won't keep me from killing you.” Shin snarled as he gently unfurled the scroll.

His anger dispersed as he gazed at the painting, the queen's gentle expression gazed at him. Gazing for a few long minutes, the goblin gently furled the painting and placed it into the lacquered box he summoned from his room. Shin suddenly realized what Eun Tak was saying.

“You cried? Over my sister's painting?”

“She's your sister?” Jeoseong saja goggled. “But she doesn't look like you at all.”

Shin rolled his eyes as he sat on the sofa. The grim reaper quickly pushed Eun Tak onto the sofa between them, and leaning as far as he can without falling from the sofa.

“Yes, she's my sister. Kim Sun.” Shin gently traced the lacquered box. “My idiot was really pretty.” He said absentmindedly. “I wish I could have protected her till the very end.”

“H-how was it like, your past life?” Jeoseong saja asked curiously. Beside him, Eun Tak perked up in interest.

“What is it you wanted to know?” Feeling melancholic, he looked blankly at the wall. “I was a warrior in my past life, a Goryeo General serving his king.”

“There were was a young child, born to a dead king and her mad queen. His older brother became king so the young prince was raised alone, forgotten by everyone except by his caretaker and scholar, Park Joong Won. After he met his caretaker, strange things began to happen around the young prince. His nephews, heirs to the throne began to fall sick and died, as well as scholars and officers that. wanted to sent the prince away.”

“Two years later the King himself began to sick, wasted away slowly and painfully. As a last resort to protect the royal family, the dying king asked his utmost loyal General and friend the permission to betroth the young prince to his beloved sister.”

“The young king ascended the throne and Park Joong Won began to assert his control over the young king and thus the state. He was furious however when he found out his plan to tie the young king to his family was thwarted by his betrothal with my sister.” He smiled bitterly.

“The naive young king was besotted with my little duckling and for the entire two months, they lived happily, in love with one another.”

“Then Park Joong Won strikes. He accused me of highest treason. Bounded by my promise to my liege, the former king, I tried to reach him, protect him from the poisonous influences of the scholar.”

:I knew I couldn't get to him. I knew it all, but all I could do was keep going. That was my last war. I had to die there.”

“Why?” Jeoseong asked as Eun Tak wept bitterly.

“I came back after disobeying the Royal's order. I overlooked the insecurity and jealousy of a young king just because of a promise. In end I could protect him and my little duckling died vainly, protecting a stupid king.” Shin was startled when his little ward threw herself into his lap, crying.

“Its ok Eun Tak-ie. I accepted my fate centuries ago.” He said sadly.

“No, its not. It isn't right.” She wept, her heart broken over the sad story. Jeoseong saja himself was biting his lip, swallowing the pang of sadness, knowing the goblin wouldn't want sympathy.

“I'm really sorry for taking the painting. I should have asked first.” The grim reaper said in remorse.

“Why did you take the painting?” Shin asked, curious, petting Eun Tak's head who was now hiccuping softly.

“I... I thought long and hard about it. I think I've seen her before.”

“When? Where?” Shin asked, frantic, his heart beat wildly with hope; did his sister reincarnated before?

“I don't know. I just felt something; a thousand year old sad longing. My heart felt like it was going to break from it.”

“Oh.” Shin turned away, swallowing the lump of sadness. “It could be you were feeling the emotions embedded in the painting.” Noticing the sad countenance his housemates were sporting, Shin quickly railed himself. “Come on, its like what, 7pm? I'm starving, we should go out for dinner or something.” He said cheerfully. “You should washed your face Eun Tak ah, Sunny might think I scolded you or something.” Wiping the last of her tears, the Goblin then chided his housemates to get ready before walking back to his room.

Setting the lacquered box gently onto the desk, Shin dropped his cheerful mask, the thousand years tears worth of sadness and pain threatened to fall.

“I hope, wherever you are, Sun-ah, I will see you again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long hiatus. I'm been working hard for the past two weeks, buried in Ministries proposed budgets, legislations and Acts proposals as well as speaker rebuttals for the past two weeks. Thank god its finally over and I don't have to do it for another year. But now I'm back with daily updates.
> 
> I would like to thank the concerned readers for the numerous messages I got for the past week. 
> 
> Next chapter (to be out tonight): Deok Hwa meddles again.


	17. Birthday gift and phone number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Deok Hwa meddles by getting Jeoseong saja to paint and Sunny gets the much vaunted phone number

“Tenant-samcheon!” Deok Hwa called out cheerfully. Jeoseong saja, who was sorting out the the laundry, looked up as the teenager walked up to him, carrying a box with him. “Haraboji thought considering the incident the other day, Samcheon should have his own phone so we could contact you in time of need.” The boy smiled as he showed the grim reaper the sleek black Samsung G800.

“I can't accept this!” The grim reaper tried to push the gift away.

The teenager only rolled his eyes as he pushed the box back. “Just take it. We already registered it under your name and just consider this a bribe.”

“A bribe?” Jeoseong asked warily as he looked over the phone, pleased to have it. “For what? If you're planning to pull a prank on your uncle, this is not a good time.” He pointed out.

“I know. Even Haraboji noticed samcheon being all sad for the past week. Anyways, samcheon 38th (fake) birthday is coming up so we wanted to throw a party to celebrate it and cheer him up.”

“So, you want some help setting up he party?” He asked amused. “I think you got the wrong person; Sunny's better equipped to help with that.”

“Not that,” The teen rolled his eyes again. “Its just that Samcheon got everything he ever wanted so we as in Eun Tak and I wanted to do something special. She told me about your painting skill, samcheon.”

The grim reaper tilted his head, staring at him suspiciously. “And your point?”

“We wondering if you could paint something for Samcheon, like a family painting of us with samcheon?” He smiled winsomely. “We'll even sponsor the canvas and painting.”

“I'm not even that good you know.” He pointed out, feeling a bit flattered that they asked him to help with the gift.

“Its the thought that counts. Plus,” Deok Hwa grinned, “if anything, it might make Samcheon laugh.”

The messenger of death rolled his eyes as he mimed whacking the young man. “Fine. But if he laughs you're going somewhere with me.” He warned ominously. The boy only gulped in fear but nodded bravely.

The teen turned to leave (muttering about a date) when Jeoseong called him back.”Deok Hwa, that day, Sunny told me you were the one told them about Eun Tak's family. How did you know since you weren't anywhere near the area?”

Deok Hwa only smiled mysteriously. “Don't underestimate the resources of a chaebol heir has.” He said teasingly as he left, laughing.

* * *

Sunny was playing with the necklace, toying with the jade ring hanging on the delicate chain. She was at a cafe, waiting for a guy her friend had recently introduced, whom asked for a second date from her.

Confused with the turmoil of emotions she had concerning her employer's handsome housemate, she had agreed to the date but currently regretting her decision, feeling as if she was cheating on him.

She sighed for the fifth time.

_They were just friends, damnit! Though..._

she sighed again.

“I can't do this.” She suddenly said, the handsome young man looked at her in confusion. “I'm really sorry but I think this isn't working for me.” She smiled apologetically.

“But why? Did I do something wrong, Sunny-ssi?” The man asked angrily. “I thought we were doing well.”

The young woman rolled her eyes. “Well firstly, no girl like a guy ordering her rabbit food as if she needed to lose weight,” She looked pointedly at her plate of salad. “Secondly, you just spent the last 15 minutes either bragging about your work or flattering me in a rather condescending way. Thirdly, you're not handsome enough to tempt me to even consider to date you.” With a flounce she took off, leaving the seething man behind, both of them not noticing the wisp of darkness surrounding the man.

* * *

Jeoseong saja was exiting the arts and craft shop (after enduring 15 minutes of too attentive attention from the shop girl, thanks Deok Hwa for distracting her), carrying the canvas and box of paint when he saw Sunny wandering down the street, looking quite pretty with her colorful attire.

“Sunny-ssi.” He called out, smiling as the young woman turned at him in surprise.

“Kim-gun! Doing a grocery run?” She asked warmly as she went up to him.

“No. Just buying some stuff for an arts project.” He playfully showed her the rolled up canvas and paint set. “The kids asked me to help with a birthday gift for our resident prankster.”

“Oh, is Oraboni's birthday coming up?” She asked brightly. “What kind of gift are you making?”

“A family portrait of him with the kids. In fact," he said, “I was going to ask if you have any photos of Eun Tak with Shin together, for reference.”

“You couldn't take one by yourself?” She teased, wondering if she had such photo in her phone.

“Are you nuts? Knowing him I might get silly pictures of him. And,” He said shyly. “I don't actually know how to use my camera phone.”

“You have a phone?” Sunny asked in delight, laughing as pulled out his phone, an adorable blackhug keychain (courtesy of Eun Tak) hanging from the phone. “Share me your phone number.”

“Umm.. I don't actually know how to use phone quite well.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Gimme.” She swiped with autumn wallpaper and clicked the contact button, laughing at the silly nicknames he put for the housemates and quite pleased with the adorable 'Not Sunhyo but Sunny' designation he gave to her number. She miscalled her number and then playfully used the phone's camera to take her picture and set it to her profile. “Here, now you have my photo too.” She laughed loudly as the grim reaper flailed in shock at her brassy move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackhug: The actual name of the grim reaper dolly featured in the drama
> 
> Next Chapter: In which Eun Tak points out something important to Jeoseong saja and Jeoseong saja dreams


	18. Concept of a family and a birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeoseong saja picks up a paint brush for the first in a long while, Eun Tak points out that family comes in different shape and sizes and Shin celebrates his first birthday after his revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: A lot of the readers are asking will there be a time-skip in the near future and will we get to see Eun Tak past nine years old. The time-skip and older!Eun Tak will only appear in the end *spoiler alert* because I'm following the show's concept. Like Wang Yeo once told Eun Tak, important things tend to happen when you reach the last number before the big zeros.

Ji Eun Tak snucked into the room, her eyes looking around, wary. Despite of knowing that the owner of the room is currently getting distracted by her babysitter (who was the one asked her to snuck in the room in the first place), the young girl knew that the moment the grim reaper knew she entered his room without her permission, she'll find herself escorted to the nearest tea room.

Tip-toeing to the covered easel, the girl couldn't help but wondered how the project had turned out. Gently easing the white cloth from the easel, the girl blinked and smiled gently as she eyed the beautiful paintng.

She suddenly frowned when she noticed something important was missing from the painting. Grumbling about clueless housemate, she pulls out a bundle of sticky notes out of her pocket and wrote something on it before sticking it on the painting. Pleased with her good deed of the day, the young girl heads out of the room, wondering if Shin would indulged her into a quick romp at the park.

* * *

That night, Jeoseong saja entered his room feeling woebegone with himself. He was pulled in last minute to help out with a freak train accident off Namyeong line and had to console a hysterical mother who realized she had left her three years old twins alone in the world.

Hanging his coat and hat, the grim reaper suddenly realized something was off with his room, namely the covered easel was left out in the open. Knowing that it wouldn't be the stupid Dokkaebi (or Jeoseong would have sensed his presence) he mentally noted to scold his young housemate tomorrow morning.

Eyeing the neon pink sticky note sticking at the corner of the painting, the messenger of the death gingerly picked the note and read it, blinking at the discombobulated message on it.

_ “Family. Should be on painting. One of us.” _

The grim reaper blinked in confusion.

* * *

Shin was sipping his coffee, eyeing his two housemates suspiciously. Eun Tak was smiling to herself while the grim reaper was eyeing her warily.

“I have a mid-morning assignment near your school, missing soul, so I'll walk you to school today.” Jeoseong saja suddenly said after he put down his empty mug into the kitchen sink.

“Sure.” She bit the last of her toast. “I'll grab my bag and scarf first.” she ran off, leaving her two housemates behind.

“You're not escorting her anywhere other than her school, are you?” Shin glared at him.

“No, you idiot Dokkaebi. We're just walking the same way.” Jeoseong rolled his eyes. “Don't forget to wash the dishes.” He walked away as Shin threw a hissy fit behind him. “I'm not your damned housekeeper!”

* * *

The messenger of death watched as the girl ran up the avenue, enjoying the last of autumn foliage, cool wind nipping around them.

“Missing soul.” Eun Tak ran back to the grim reaper, smiling, “Yes, saja ajusshi?”

“I saw your note. I'm not quite sure what you're trying to convey in it.” He showed her the pink sticky note he took from his coat. “Did that stupid Dokkaebi infected your penmanship or something?” He teased.

The young girl merely rolled her eyes as she plucked the note from his gloved hands. “I was talking about the painting, Ajusshi.” She waggled her fingers at him. “I saw it. Its really pretty, I'm just surprised to see you're not in it, Ajusshi.”

“Why should I be in it, Missing soul?” He asked blankly, confused.

“You're one of us, Ajusshi. We're family aren't we?” She pointed out.

“Family? Me?” He scoffed. “Are you sure?”

“We're staying in the same house.” She said, “We eat, play and hangout together. We do household chores together and grocery shopping together. You drink with Shin ajusshi, something walk me home from school, talk with Sunny unni and even that one time helped Deok Hwa oppa with his friend.” Eun Tak smiled warmly up at him, “You sat with me when I was sick while Ajusshi was panicking, you tolerated Ajusshi's childish pranks and you even talked to Sunny unni about her dreams.”

“Have all of you being talking behind me again?” Jeoseong said gruffly, touched by her observation. “I'm a grim reaper, Missing soul. Grim reapers don't have family.”

“So?” She asked. “I'm supposed to never exist and Shin ajusshi is a Dokkaebi. We're still family, a dysfunctional one, but a family.” She grinned as she suddenly hugged him. “Plus Shin ajusshi adopted Saja Ajusshi so technically Ajusshi is family. Saja-samcheon~” She called out playfully.

“Stupid brat.” He said gruffly, patting the girl's head to her delight.

* * *

Yawning, Jeoseong saja put down his brush, eyeing the painting critically. After the conversation earlier that morning with Missing Soul, he had came back from his work and immediately worked on the painting, barely stopped for dinner.

Nodding to himself, he put away his paint set and prepared for bed.

For the first time in 300 years, he dreamt.

_-A dimly lit courtyard, falling cherry blossoms, a couple in loving embrace-_

The grim reaper woke up, gasping, his eyes filled with longing tears. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, curled up in his bed as he wept silently.

What felt like hours later, the silent sobs peppered away, leaving him exhausted and yet too awake for him to fall back asleep. He crawled out his bed, and shuffled slowly toward the unfinished painting on the easel. Gently tracing the painting with his fingers, he thought of spending the rest of the night finishing the painting but decided against it.

He quickly put the painting aside and put an empty canvas on the easel. With a deep breath he began to paint, strokes of cherry-blossom pink, ink black and amber began to form a picture.

Hours later, he pulled away from the newly-completed painting, stretching his aching muscle. For the first time after he had saw Shin's little sister's portrait, he was feeling in absolute peace with himself.

Moving back from the painting, he finally took a proper look at it, confused at the subject. After a while, he shrugged to himself and moved to hide the painting in his closet, somehow knowing that the painting should be kept private until the right time.

* * *

Sunny was laughing madly as she watched Kim Woo Bin tried to untangled the tassels of fairy lights Deok Hwa had procured somewhere. The teen himself was blowing up another balloon, huffing loudly as he was surrounded by colorful balloons around him.

“Out of curiosity, how are we going to finish setting up the party without him knowing?”

“Don't worry. I got Eun Tak to do it.” Deok Hwa grinned, then wailed loudly when the balloon he was holding popped.

* * *

Ji Eun Tak was standing at the street corner by her school. After making sure no one was by the vicinity, she pulled out a silver lighter and blew out the flicker of flame. Counting slowing from five to one, she quickly turned, smiling brightly, as Shin stood behind her, confused.

“Ji Eun Tak? What happened?” He frowned as he tugged on his coat (He was lucky he was making his way out when she summoned him), “Did something bad happened?”

The young girl merely grinned as she grabbed hold his hand. “Nothing. Its just that I got back my test today and guess who got first place?”

“You didn't?” He asked, laughing in delight as his little ward showed him her end of term report book. “This calls for a celebration. What do you think, Eun Tak-ie? Should we tempt Saja's anger by having cakes and ice-cream?”

The girl only shakes her head in negative, the last time they had desserts before dinner, Jeoseong had threw a hissy fit and the very next morning had switched Shin's coffee to decaf and her chocolate to vegetarian chocolate.

“I want a doll.” She said seriously. “Mr Buckwheat is on sale but I don't have enough money to buy it.” She pouted.

“And what happened to your allowance?” Shin pointed out as they walked down the avenue and to the toy shop. “Didn't I gave you your allowance just last week?” He tilted his head as his little ward began to looked shifty. “Um, uh... Look Ajusshi, doesn't Mr Buckwheat looked so pretty?” She quickly changed the subject, pointing at the window display. Shaking his head, Shin allows himself to be dragged by her, noting himself to investigate the case in a later time.

* * *

Shin grumbled as he watched Eun Tak running in front of him, her red scarf fluttered wildly behind her; carrying Mr. Buckwheat and a case of beer with him.

With a laugh, the girl closed the front door behind her, leaving the immortal deity outside. “Ya, Ji Eun Tak! Let me in, aish!” He balanced the beer and doll in one hand as he fumbled with the doorknob. “Very funny.” He called out into the dark living room as he turned to close the door. “I almost want to take away Mr Buckwheat from you.” He turned again.

“SUPRISE!” Shin blinked as the light were turned on, pretty confettis falling over him as his housemates and friends surrounded him.”Wha?”

“It's your 38th birthday Samcheon.” Deok Hwa said gleefully as he and Eun Tak took his hands and dragged onto the sofa, Sunny playfully stuck a birthday hat onto his unruly curls. “We wanted to celebrate it with you!” Jeoseong saja came forward, carrying a huge chocolate cake with mini Boglegelblue, Petipel, Blackhug, Tricat and Jarkhon figurines and the candle number 38 decorating it. “Happy birthday you stupid housemate.” The grim reaper rolled his eyes as Sunny sweetly poked her elbow into his stomach.

“You don't have to do this.” Shin said pleased as he blew out the candle, passing the little figurines to the others. “I don't really care much about birthdays.”

“We wanted to do something special for samcheon.” Deok Hwa said sweetly. “We even got you a present!”

“We all chipped in.” Ji Eun Tak chirped as Deok Hwa and Jeoseong saja carefully placed the wrapped parcel in front of him. “Even Sunny-unni helped.”

“What is it?” He asked playfully as he unwrapped the parcel. “If its a fine art painting, I only accepted paintings over 100 years old.” He teased, then stopped, looking at the gift in surprise as he gently placed the painting over the table.

Everyone 'aww-ed' and 'oh-ed' in delight, leaning forward to look at the painting appreciatively.

At first glance, they looked as if a happy family, enjoying a lovely afternoon together, Shin was sitting by his usual spot by the patio, accompanied by Eun Tak was sitting beside him while Deok Hwa was sitting on the foot of the bench, looking up at his uncle. Leaning by the open window was Jeoseong Saja and Sunny, all of them frozen in mid-laugh, red maple leaves and afternoon sunlight floating around them via the open window.

“It's beautiful, Kim Woo Bin-ssi.” Sunny breathed out, breaking the awed silence. The grim reaper pinked under the cheerful compliments as everyone observed the beautiful painting. “Are you sure?” He said anxiously. “It had been a long time since I picked a paint brush.”

“It's beautiful.” Shin said softly as his finger gently traced the painting, drinking in the laughing family. “It's the first time someone ever gave me such gift. Thank you, everyone.” He said thickly as he looked away, the others pretending not to notice the tears falling down his cheeks. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Sunny suddenly clapped her hands together. “This is supposed to be a happy occasion. How about we have that cake?” She said cheerfully. Within minutes, bright laughter rang in the mansion as everyone squabbled over the cake.

* * *

Later that night, Shin quietly picked his way across the dimly lit living room, the painting floating behind him. He gently hanged the painting on the wall, smiling softly at the image of family looking down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boglegelblue, Petipel, Blackhug, Tricat and Jarkhon - members of the Boni family, Dokkaebi version
> 
> Clarification: A lot of the readers are asking will there be a time-skip in the near future and will we get to see Eun Tak past nine years old. The time-skip and older!Eun Tak will only appear in the end *spoiler alert* because I'm following the show's concept. Like Wang Yeo once told Eun Tak, important things tend to happen when you reach the last number before the big zeros. 
> 
> Next chapter: Weird things are happening around Sunny and it might be up to Kim family to save her.


	19. Trouble abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny's in trouble and its may be up to Kim family to save her

Sunny was standing by the school gate, waiting for her little charge when she sensed someone was watching her. Looking around warily, she didn't realized until it was too late.

“Sunny-ssi.” Sunny screamed as she turned around; her hands flailing wildly, her heart palpitating from shock. She squeaked to see Kim Woo Bin-ssi staring at her in surprise. “Er, are you alright?”

“Kim Woo Bin-ssi, God, I nearly met the Maker just now.” She rubbed her chest in shock.

“Don't worry Sunny-ssi, it wasn't your time yet.” He said deadpanned. Sunny couldn't help but rolled her eyes; for a quiet guy, Kim Woo Bin enjoys telling a lot of morbid, dark jokes. “Why are you here, Woo Bin-ssi?”

“I just finished my work around the area and thought to pick Ji Eun Tak from school and get some grocery on our way back. Are you alright?” He peered closely to look at her. “You looked terrified just now.”

“ts nothing. Its just that for the past few day I thought...” She peppered off, shaking her head. “Lucky, its so happened I ran out of bread and instant noodles. Can I join you two?”

“Eyh, you're just like my stupid housemate. Swing by for dinner tonight, I'll prepare some side dishes for you to bring back home.”

“You clean, cook and all round great guy,” Sunny sighed, “How come we're not dating?”

“I wasn't sure I'm allowed to ask.” Woo Bin suddenly replied, looking at her too seriously to be a joke. Sunny blinked in shock but before she could reply, Eun Tak came out of the schoolyard, greeting them in delight.

* * *

Sunny put the last of the dishes into the kitchen sink, full after a satisfying dinner with the Kim family. Eyeing the handsome housemate, who was meticulously cleaning the stove, she couldn't help but mull over the weird statement earlier.

“Won for your thought?” Shin hip-checked her as he put his empty mug into the sink. “Take a picture, it'll last longer.” He teased, crackling in delight as she gestured wildly at him.

“Oi, Do..Shin.” Woo Bin called out. “Mind sending Sunny home with your car? It's getting late and all.”

“Its alright, you don't have to.” The young woman waved her hand. “I don't mind walking.”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right.” Shin frowned as he looked out of the window. “It looks like its going to rain. Leave the dishes Sunny-ssi, Saja won't mind doing it while I send you home.” He grinned as the man grumbled but agreed, passing Sunny a small box full of side dishes. “Here. Make sure to keep the side dishes in the fridge and the seasoned vegetables somewhere cool.”

“Oh, you're like a nagging mum sending her daughter off.” Shin teased. “I sending Sunny home, Omma.” He said playfully, chortling as he ran out of the kitchen, the couple cursing loudly behind him.

* * *

Shin eyed the shabby apartment as he helped open the building's door for Sunny (Au contraire to what people seems to think, he do have manners). “I pretty sure I paid an exorbitant wage for you, enough for you to move out from here.” He said non-nonchalantly.

“I'm saving it for school and rainy days.” She rolled her eyes. “Plus its walking distance to the university and practically cheaper than renting an apartment or at a hostel.”

“Hmph.” Shin sniffed snobbishly as he watched Sunny making her way to the the stairs. After making sure the young woman entering her apartment, he frowned, noticing the evil presence lingering in the area. Mentally noting to cleanse the area the next time he dropped by, the Goblin left, not noticing the dark shadow lingering by the alley.

* * *

Deok Hwa was leaning against the wall, people-watching as he waited. Watching as a group of girls walked out of the café, talking and laughing loudly. The teenager smiled as one of the girls extracted herself from the group, waving at them as the girl walked away.

“Sunny nuna.” Deok Hwa called out cheerfully, smiling at the girl walked up to him. He took note of fatigue the make-up didn’t managed to hide nor the tightness around her shoulder. “I thought I saw you by the café window. I was heading to Samcheon’s for dinner and I thought you want to go there with me.”

“That’s nice of you, Deok-Hwa.” Sunny took the elbow the teen gallantly offered as they walked down the avenue.

“Are you alright, nuna?” He asked. “Eun Tak-ie told me you being having problems for the past few days.”

“Aish, that girl. I didn’t realize she noticed.” Sunny’s shoulder slumped, her fake-cheer finally evaporated. “It’s okay, Deok Hwa-ya, I’ve just had trouble sleeping for the past week, jumpy of some sort.”

“You could tell me nuna.” Deok Hwa coaxed her gently. “We’re like family, aren’t we?”

“Its just that I thought I was being followed for the past week. And it’s like someone’s loitering outside my apartment and all.” Sunny sighed and smiled bravely. “Maybe I was being paranoid?”  

“You should tell samcheon and tenant-samcheon.” The teen urged her. “It might be nothing but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“It’s nothing. I don’t want to bother them with something so trivial like this.” Sunny shakes her hand from his hold and pulled him toward the farm product store they were walking past. “Come on, Deok Hwa. Lets buy something to bring with us or your samcheon going to accuse of free-loading again.” She rolled her eyes at her employer’s childishness as they walked inside the store.

* * *

Ji Eun Tak pulled on her jacket as Sunny waited impatiently outside the door. Shin was away that night (one of the souls he was taking care of got into a serious spot of trouble with the local gumiho) and Saja was working late. Her babysitter had volunteered to stay the night and the little girl had persuaded her for the two of them to take her daily nightly walk around the park nearby.

Watching as last of the autumn leaves falling, Sunny felt the last of the stress leaving her shoulder. Eun Tak ran under the skeletal trees, nodding to the some of the ghosts wandering in the park.

They were too engrossed of their surrounding that they didn't realized the man in black until too late. Eun Tak screamed as she watched Sunny fell to the ground after the blow to the head. The girl tried to push the man away and went down hard when the man hit her, the ghosts fluttering wildly around them.

Sunny groaned when she woke up, her head throbbing from the pain. She blinked in confusion at the dark, dank room, Eun Tak sleeping beside her.

She screamed when a man dressed in black stepped out of the shadow, staring blankly at her.

* * *

 

“I'm back!” Shin called out cheerfully as he stepped out of the teleporting door, bearing winter melon he bought from Yeoju. “Sunny-ah, Eun Tak-ie, come out before all of this by myself.” He frowned as no one answered back.”

“Dokkaebi?” Jeoseong saja peered out of his room, his wet towel hanged over his head, clearly just finished having his ablution. “You're back early. I thought you going to stay the night there.”

“Deok Hwa called me.” He said wryly as he put down the big fruit and summoned a kitchen knife and an ice-cream scoop. The grim reaper, caught onto his plan, moved toward the fridge and dig out the tub of ice-cream and fetched some bowls. “He said something trouble with the family. Turned out nothing happened when I dropped by the Yoo house; that brat must be prank calling me again.” The immortal deity shakes his head, mentally noting to cut the boy's allowance for next month. “Where are girls anyways?”

“I don't know. The house was empty when I got back an hour ago. Maybe they went out for food?” Jeoseong pointed out.

Shin wordlessly passed the ice-cream scoop and dug out his silver-blue phone (courtesy of the Yoo family) and dialed Sunny's phone, frowning as he was greeted with voice mail. “You don't think something bad happened, do you?” He fretted.

“Hope not.” Jeoseong frowned, clearly infected by his paranoia. “Maybe her phone got turned off or ran out of battery.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

Eun Tak was tightly closing her ears, crying as Sunny screaming loudly at the man looming over them, threatening them horribly, something about Sunny hurting him after rejecting him.

“Stop it! Just stop it.” Eun Tak cried out, trying to stop the man from hurting Sunny as her hand subtly digging through her pocket for the lighter Deok Hwa gave her earlier that morning. “You're hurting unni!”

“Shut up you little brat!” The man slapped her to the ground and dragging her away, ignoring Sunny's cry of fury. The red head screamed as she threw herself forward, only to be tugged back by the chain connected her left leg to the bed.

“Don't you touch her, you psycho! Eun Tak-ah, Ji Eun Tak!!” She screamed again, crying as she watched her little charge thrown around the room. Amidst the chaos, the three of them did not realized the glowing birthmark on the little girl's neck.

* * *

Jeoseong saja pulled his face as Shin deliberately doused his winter melon sundae with vodka he got from Russia. “Are you crazy, you alcoholic Dokkaebi? You just killed the flavor in your ice cream.”

“Shut up. You're just jealous mine just tasted better.” Shin poked his tongue out childishly as he dug into the ice-cream, making sure to moan loudly to piss the grim reaper. The messenger of death merely rolled his eyes as he chew the slice of winter melon. A loud clatter pulled him away from his fruit, staring in confusion as Shin stared blankly at the wall, his bowl of ice-cream on the floor.

“Dokkaebi?”

“She's in trouble.”

* * *

Sunny was clawing at the man, her fingers digging purchase into his cheeks. The man had made a mistake by kicking Eun Tak to the bed, creating a chance for her to attack the man, spraining her ankle in the process. Persevering through the pain and the concussion she might have, she noticed the fine mist emitted from her mouth.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped, ice flowers forming on the dark windows. She screamed again when the man pulled away from her by some invisible force, hanging in mid-air. Dropping onto the bed, Sunny quickly gathered Eun Tak (who was barely hanging onto her consciousness) into her arms terrified out of her wits.

“What is this?! LET GO OF ME.” The man bellowed as he struggled uselessly. He suddenly quieten in shock when two man stepped out of the shadows, one bearing a glowing sword and the other, darkness clinging around him like a cloak of death.

Ignoring the hanging man, Shin stepped toward the metal bed, taking in the dry blood clinging on Sunny's hair, forehead and fingernails, her twisted ankle and numerous bruises and scratches on his young ward, her eyes staring blankly at him. “Is she alright?”

Sunny could only shake her head, obviously terrified.

“Saja, get them out of here, will you? I'll deal with the scumbag.” Shin turned, goblin fire flickering wildly around him.

“Do what you must, Dokkaebi, I just don't want to see him in my tearoom anytime soon.” Jeoseong saja kneel in front of Sunny, his gloved hands gently reached out to her.

“Understood.” The man suddenly screamed as Kim Woo Bin moved to block her view, hoarfrost snapping the rusted metal chains.

Exhausted, Sunny can feel her eyes closing despite her mental protests; the last thing she saw was Kim-gun reaching for her.

“It's okay. You're safe now, both of you.”

Sunny fainted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny knows. Can she handle the repercussions? 
> 
> Next chapter: Introduction to Supernatural community 101. In which Sunny had the much needed conversation with her mysterious employer and his housemate/best friend, Shin makes an offer and something big happened between Sunny and Jeoseong saja 
> 
> **I apologized for my absences last week. It's being a chaotic time for me. I wont promise for a daily update for now but I can at least promise update twice a week at the very least. I'm not abandoning this story, that's a promise**


	20. Introduction to Supernatural 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunny sits down with Shin and Jeoseong saja as the two best friends explained to her about their true nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: A lot of the readers are asking will there be a time-skip in the near future and will we get to see Eun Tak past nine years old. The time-skip and older!Eun Tak will only appear in the end *spoiler alert* because I'm following the show's concept. Like Wang Yeo once told Eun Tak, important things tend to happen when you reach the last number before the big zeros.

Sunny would first like to point out she wasn't a person with superstitious beliefs but ever since working with the Kim family she had being experience a lot of weird things, in which also includes the incident happening right now.

The young woman stared in fascinated terror as she watched kitchen utensils and furniture (that weren't stuck onto the floor) were floating in the air, the handsome housemate were on his knees, frantically looking for something while her wayward employer were laughing out loud.

“Stop laughing, you stupid Dokkaebi.” Kim Woo Bin ssi snarled as he sat up. “This is all your fault. You know how expensive that brooch was?” He mentally flicked the set of kitchen knives at his housemate, who cheerfully deflected it aside. “I had to wrangled a Sanshin to bless that brooch 150 years ago.”

“How did you managed to do that?” Shin asked curiously. “I thought those mountain spirits were reclusive, taciturn type. Like you in fact.” He teased playfully as he finally put down his beer.

“I helped banished some annoying qwishin haunting his territory.” Woo Bin finally gave up and stood up, his knees cracking loudly. “Urgh, I'm getting old.” He turned and suddenly stopped, noticing Sunny standing by the entrance of the kitchen looking like she wanted to flee but found herself glued to the floor. “Sunny-ssi?”

Shin turned in surprise and winced as she flinched when the floating household items crashed to the floor loudly. Taking in her pale pallor and the brace she was wearing on her left ankle, he quickly pulled out a chair (via mundane means) and ushered her to sit down. The two of them couldn't help but hover around her, taking in the purple-blue bruise on her jawline. “You ran off before I could heal you.” Shin said reprovingly. “Did you know how worried we were when we couldn't find you for the past few days? And to find your house was trashed by that psycho...”

“We were worried, Sunny-ssi.” Kim Woo Bin added, frowning sadly when she flinched away when he reached for her. “We weren't going to harm you.”

“I...” She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing on. “I was afraid.” She said truthfully. “ I was afraid of that display the other night. You two aren't human, are you?” She laughed sadly.

The two supernatural housemates looked at one another, mentally debating whether it was better for her to know the truth about them. After a noisy nudge from the Grim Reaper, Shin loudly huffed, mentally reminding him that if Sunny ever breaks down from the overload of information, he would be the one responsible to comfort her, not him.

“How about you get comfortable before we start this?” Kim Woo Bin suggested softly. “Let's relocated at the living room. Do you want anything to drink?” he asked helpfully.

“Do you have soju?” She asked hopefully, knowing this is one conversation she should not have while sober.

The two housemates pulled their face at her question. “No, but we do have beer.” Kim Woo Bin said as Shin rolled his eyes.

She pulled her face but accepted the offer.

* * *

Sunny pulled her face again as Kim Woo Bin fussed rather endearingly over her; making sure she sat on the sofa and having a footstool to rest her sprained ankle on. Nursing her cold beer bottle, she looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on the family portrait.

“How's Eun Tak?” She asked softly, noticing her little charge wasn't at the mansion. Was she human or a supernatural being like the two in front of her, she pondered.

“She's fine; I managed to heal most of her injuries, She's currently being baby-sat by Deok Hwa today. They'll be back later after having dinner at Yoo's house.” Shin shared as he subtly broiled the bowl of eggs.

“Is she...” “Human?” Kim Woo Bin asked softly, understanding quite well the dilemma she was having. “She is, in a way, what you would call human.” He answered. “She is a missing soul, a soul of a child who died before she was even born, created by a dying wish of a loving mother and granted by a whimsical deity, an aberration so to speak.”

“Don't call her that.” Shin whacked his housemate on the shoulders, “at least not in front of her. But yes, she's human with a few supernatural quirks.”

“Supernatural quirk?' Sunny couldn't help but be curious about it. “What supernatural quirks?”

“Spiritual sensitivity for one.” Shin count off Eun Tak's quirks. “She can talk to ghosts and on the same time, unaffected by other supernatural gifts such mental persuasion and foresight.”

“Ghosts?” She asked, on the same time wondering what they meant about mental persuasion and foresight.

“Yea, a lot of them like to hang around her every time she steps out of the mansion, kept pestering her to help them go across or do mischief.” Shin pulled his face remembering a few weird situations his little charge got stuck in because of them. Sunny nodded to herself, now understanding why Eun Tak likes to stare blankly for hours or speaking to herself.

“She's also what we think might be a goblin bride.” Kim Woo Bin pointed out but clammed up when Shin glare at him, hissing at him mentally to shut up.

“Goblin bride?” Sunny asked.

“It's nothing, just a meaningless myth being passed around in the supernatural committee.” Shin said shortly. Noticing his reluctance, Sunny decided to change the subject, noting to herself to ask him in a later time. “How about the two of you? You're a Dokkaebi?” She asked hesitantly, remembering the particular title Kim Woo Bin used in the kitchen earlier. “Are you seriously a Goblin?”

'Yes I am a Dokkaebi, an eastern equivalent of western patron saints, wish-granter and mythical guardians to some mortal.” Shin grinned, couldn't help boasting. It wasn't always he get to boast about his numerous supernatural powers. “I have psychokinesis or telekinesis. I can hear the thoughts of supernatural entities including our mutual friend here and vice versa. I have a flaming sword, super strength and the ability of precognition when I look at humans. I can also teleport via walking through doors and make gold.”

“Gold?” She asked, mind-boggled, her eyes sparkling at the idea.

“Yes. And you can't have any.” Shin teased as his employee pouted. “And I'm actually 900 years old.” He cheerfully pointed out, remembering a few conversations he had with her regarding his age.

“You're joking?” She said flabbergasted. “But you look so young!”

“And handsome to boot.” Shin said in agreement as the two snorted in disbelief.

“Kim Woo Bin way handsomer than you.” Sunny teased back as the grim reaper blushed and Shin hissed infuriatingly.

“Hmph, I wondered if you would still said the same after you know what he really is.” Shin said cryptically and grinned as Sunny stared at him in confusion.

“How about you, Kim Woo Bin-ssi? Are you a Dokkaebi too? Or a gumiho perhaps?” she asked.

“Umm...”Kim Woo Bin hesitated, looking for help from Shin, who looked rather interested in his warm beer bottle. “I'm not a Dokkaebi or a gumiho. I'm actually a messenger of the gods, God of Death to be exact.” He winced as Sunny turned snow pale, dropping her empty beer bottle onto the floor. “My duties also includes guiding newly departed souls, providing them a chance for closure before crossing to the other side.” He said quickly, as if saying it quickly would make the revelations any less shocking.

“I..” Sunny rubbed her face tiredly, her head aching from the conversation. “Of the things I was expecting, that wasn't one of them. Jeoseong saja, really?”

He nodded sheepishly. “I..uh.. am really sorry.” He apologized profusely.

“Don't apologize you idiot Jeoseong saja.” Shin whacked him in the head. “Its not your fault you're a grim reaper.” The Goblin rethink him sentence and re-cant the statement. “Other than its your fault for committing a great sin in the first place.”

“What did you say, you stupid Dokkaebi?” Jeoseong saja threw back. “Like you can say anything about it, Mr-I-Was-Cursed-By-Gods.”

“How dare you? That's it, you're really getting it today.” Shin dove at the grim reaper and seconds later, began pulling at one another like little kids.

Sunny couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics, the two freezing in surprise as their remembered their human audience.

“Are you okay?” Jeoseong asked tentatively as Shin pulled away from his grasp, patting down his unruly curls. “It must be quite a shock for you.”

“I...” Sunny frowned, staring blankly at her empty hand. “I'm not sure what I'm supposed to think or feel right now.” She confessed. “I mean, there must be a reason why you guys keep your identities a secret for a long time and a part of me wanted to run away from here and forget everything. But,” She said softly, “There's also a part of me that misses all of you and wanted to understand that's happening right now.” She laughed sadly. “I must be sounding quite messed up right now.”

“It's called being human.” Shin said as he passed her a newly chilled beer bottle. “It's what makes all of you unique and rather endearing in our eyes.” He grinned boyishly at her. “The mansion feels lonely when you're away and Saja-ya wouldn't stop sulking and fretting for the past few days.” He teased.

“I do not.” Kim Woo Bin hissed back, blushing brightly. “It is nice to see you here again, Sunny-ssi.” He said shyly.

Sunny smiled back warmly at the two of them.

* * *

Eun Tak and Deok Hwa was laughing softly as they entered the mansion, the latter telling the little girl about a prank his uncle had pulled when they noticed the huge mess in the living room.

* * *

Sunny was giggling drunkenly as she took another sip of her beer. What first was a heart-to-heart session between the three of them had quickly evolved into a binge session (especially when Shin bought out one of his paint-peeling vodka he claimed had swiped from Tsar Nicholas II wine cellar, both her and Kim Woo Bin literally choked when they took a sip of the drink).

“I'm serious!” Shin flailed in delight, “I'm so secure in my manhood to admit, yes he's freaking hot and if I wasn't straight, would definitely date you!” Shin admits cheerfully as Saja hit him, his pale cheeks blood-red, Sunny snorting in laughter.

The three of them suddenly yelled as a pint-size missile crashed into them.

_(Deok Hwa took one look at the group and decided to leave before he gets suck into their family skit)_

Shin blinked blearily as he looked down at the girl clinging at him like a limpet. “Eun Tak-ie? When did you got back?”

“You can't marry Saja-Ajusshi.” Eun Tak said fiercely, “He's too sweet and kind than you and he'll end up running and then I'll miss him fiercely.” Sunny cooed at her as Saja laughed loudly.

“Hmph,” Shin pouted, “I can be sweet and kind too. Should I marry Sunny-ssi instead?”

“No.” She shakes her head. “You two are too alike and going to end up murdering one another.” She then said seriously. “Its okay, I'll marry you instead Ajusshi when I grow up.”

“Pedophile! Old lecher!” Sunny teased as she pulled the young girl from Shin. “Kim Woo Bin-ssi and I need to keep a close eye on you, old man.” She waggled her fingers at him as the Grim Reaper hiccuped in delight.

“You have no fucking respect for the elderly.” Shin bellowed back half-teasingly, shaking his fists at them.

“No cursing in front of the kid!” The couple chorused together, clapping their hands over Eun Tak's ears, who was laughing in delight.

The immortal deity merely sniffed as he pulled Eun Tak back.

Noticing the time, Sunny tries to stand up, wobbling unsteadily over her sprained ankle. “Urgh, its getting late, I should leave.”

“Stay.” Shin commanded, “You're not staying at your apartment, are you?”

She nodded her head in affirmative. “Yea, I was sleeping over at friends for the last few day.” She said shyly, embarrassed with her current living situation.

“Move in; the mansion has quite a few empty room that you can use.” Shin pointed out. “We can help you with the move-in tomorrow.”

“I..”

“At least stay for the night.” Kim Woo Bin grabbed hold of her arm gently with his gloved hands, “for your safety and peace of mind for us.” He pointed out. “You can stay in my room for the night.” He offered quietly as Shin moved away, muttering about tucking Eun Tak in for the night and looking for some victuals. “I have a 2 am assignment and some leftover paperwork so I'm leaving for the tearoom to prep.”

Looking up to his earnest look, Sunny finally nodded, feeling slightly guilty of kicking him out of his room. 

* * *

Looking at the minimally design bedroom, Sunny couldn't help but smile as the grim reaper bustled around the room, picking his suit and suitcase, looking quite sober for a person who being imbibing for the last five hours.

“Kim Woo Bin isn't your real name isn't it?” Sunny suddenly asked quietly as she leaned at the door. The grim reaper stopped as he was walking past her and turned. “Do you have a name?”

“I don't have what you human would call a name.” Jeoseong saja shared softly, “Just the designation 'Kim' for the messengers of death. I'm not even sure of my real name as messengers of death does not possess memories of their past lives. Dokkaebi and Missing Soul do call me Saja though.” He ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Saja.” She rolled her word around, liking how the nickname fit the gentle and yet powerful man. “Saja. I like it. It fits you. Hello Saja-ssi. My name is Kim Sun.” She introduced herself, turning to the man as Saja looked up in surprise, causing their lips to ghosted lightly against one another.

Saja quickly pulled away, apologizing profusely at her, mentally wondering if the split second touch managed to activate his powers. He looked worriedly as her eyes brimming wide in tears, her cheeks pale like snow. Blindly grabbing the door, the young woman closed the door, leaving him outside the room.

Fuck damnit, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the chapter took place a few days after chapter 18.
> 
> Chapter 20: Regrets and Past memories  
> In which Shin displays his caring side and Sunny remembers


	21. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny dealt with the repercussion from last chapter.

It was if she was moving through the thick molasses of time, sounds coming and out like a badly tuned radio. Closing her eyes against the chaotic swirl of colors, she could remember it clearly as if it happened yesterday.

_The sweltering summer heat..._

_Fire blazing in the numerous braziers in the middle of the courtyard..._

_The soft whimpers and sobs of fear from the hostages..._

_The look of absolute despair when he walked up the staircase..._

_Coldness taking over her body as the painful sensation stabbed through her heart..._

Kim Sun, former Goryeo Queen, Lover and Sister, woke with a start, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

* * *

Kim Shin was sipping a cup of coffee alone in the kitchen, enjoying the early dawn when he noticed the presence behind him. “Had a good sleep?” He grinned into his coffee. “I just brew a fresh pot of coffee if you want some; its as black as Jeoseong saja's soul.” He chortled to himself as he turned.

The immortal deity then blinked in surprise as he took in the dark circle under her eyes and pale complexion. “Rough night?” He asked sympathetically as he poured her a cup (2 sugar and a dash of skim milk), “I know its a lot to take in but it gets better eventually. I think.” He grimaced to himself as he sat in front of her.

“I,,,” Sunny hesitated, staring at her cup. “He... Y...Jeoseong saja-ssi mentioned he doesn't have memories of his past life?” She stared directly at the spot behind his head, avoiding his eyes. “ I-what does he mean with that?”

“Curious? He won't like you asking such heavy question to me.” Shin said, trying to evade the issue. He finally relented after taking in her pale pallor.

“Don't tell him I said this,” Shin warned Sunny as he stared back into his mug contemplatively. “From what I know, Jeoseong saja are souls repenting after committing the greatest sin known to man. Their memories are removed and they are forbidden of the sense of touch as it grants them the abilities to see a mortal soul past lives and denied the chance of eternal peace and an entry to the reincarnation cycle until the Gods deemed them repented.” Shin smiled sadly, pitying his housemate, not noticing the increasing pale complexion the young woman was wearing. “Its one life I would not wish on my greatest enemies.” He finally noticed her complexion and moved toward her in worry.

“Sunny-ah, are you alright?” He noticed she had taken off her ankle brace and kneel down, poking at the angry bruise. “Aiya,you idiot girl. You could have told me you were in pain.” He quickly summoned little flickers of blue flame, slowly healing her ankle. “Don't tell anyone I did this because I'm just going to deny it.” He teased as he looked back up and stared as Sunny stared back at him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

With a loud sob, the young woman threw herself at the surprised goblin, crying.

* * *

The twenty years old Sunny can feel her heart breaking as she stared at the broad back of her immortal brother. What had happened for the last 900 years that changed her taciturn, dry-witted, fierce brother into this playful, caring, sad man.

As Shin kneeling down in front of her and healing her sprained ankle, she couldn't help but remembered the countless time her big brother would do the same whilst they were children and the last time they met as siblings; his heartbroken expression of her being collateral of the fierce battle between him and Park Joong Won, his determination to save her beloved and his king and his sad resignation of knowing that one way or the other, he would die that day in that courtyard.

As he looked up at her with his teasing smile, she couldn't help but weep, lamenting the pain and sorrow the three of them that suffered under the man named Park Joong Won until now.

* * *

Eun Tak was yawning loudly, as she entered the kitchen, wondering if she could get Shin ajusshi help her with breakfast when she saw them kneeling on the floor; Sunny-unni sobbing into his chest while Shin was flailing as he awkwardly tried to comfort her.

* * *

Jeoseong saja wobbled back to the mansion, feeling the 300 years weighting heavily over him. His latest assignment had involved a 40 years old man, depressed after being lay-off, had smother his wife and children of 14 years old and 7 years old in their sleep before committing suicide. The disbelieved expression of his family as they were escorted out of his tearoom would haunt his sleep for a long time.

“Saja-samcheon.” He looked down to see Eun Tak tugging at his overcoat. “Sunny-ssi is crying in the kitchen and Shin ajusshi's panicking.”

* * *

Shin patted her back comfortingly as Sunny sobbed into his sweater. Noticing his two housemates had entered the kitchen, he flailed mentally at them.

The two quickly sat down beside them, Eun Tak passing her handkerchief at the crying woman whose loud sobs peppered down into hiccups. The grim reaper quickly passed Sunny a glass of water to quench her thirst after her cry-fest.

“I've healed most of her injuries,” He grimaced as he noticed the tear-stains on his cream sweater. “I, however, have absolutely no idea why is she crying like this.” Noticing the skeptical looks his housemates were throwing at him, he replied defensively. “We talked but I seriously didn't say anything wrong!”

As one, the two snorted in unison as the three carefully moved toward Sunny's temporary bedroom, the young woman carefully cradled in Shin's arms. Eun Tak ran ahead, tugging the bed, the grim reaper couldn't help but winced when he saw the pile of pillows and comforters scattered across the floor.

Shin began to gently pry her hands off his sweater when she snapped out of her tearful state, the young woman quickly grabbing his collar, dragging him halfway into the bed.

“-ontleaveimsorrydon'tg-” She whimpered, her eyes blown open from fear and grief. Panicked, Shin turned to his housemates, whom looked cluelessly back at them.

“It's okay, Sunny-ah.” Shin tried but failed to pry her hands off. “I,ah, won't leave. See?” The immortal deity sat down by the bed.

“Promise?” She whispered.

“Of course.” Shin smiled uncertainly as he finally managed to pry the hand holding his collar tightly but let the tight grip on his left elbow. Mentally signaling to his roommate, he lift the pile of comforters with telekinesis onto the queen-size bed and tucked her in as Eun Tak slipped into the bed and hugged her tightly.

Sighing, Shin sank on the floor by the bed making his self comfortable for the long haul. His eyebrows lift when Jeoseong saja sat beside him, burrowing himself into one of the spare comforters left on the floor,

“You looked like death warmed over. Crappy shift?” Shin asked softly.

“Its days like this, I wonder about humanity.” Saja whispered back sleepily, leaned back against the bed. “I don't understand why someone threw his life away and taken innocent lives like that.”

“That's what makes human so different than us, dictated by complex emotions and desires, powered by their own free will. We may never understand the complexity of humanity hence why we adore them and envy them.” Shin leaned back staring at the ceiling sadly.

* * *

Sunny woke up slowly, wincing over the throbbing pain rattling in her head; evidences of the surge of memories and her hysteria earlier. She opened her eyes, lifting her head looking at the head resting by the crook of her elbow, cushioned against her ribs. Noticing the slight pressure against her left grip, she turned and looked in surprise to find the curly dark hair resting against the bed, his long fingers gently clasped against the hand he held in his, his housemate, best friend and once liege lord burrowed under his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: House meeting. In which the three housemates have a house meeting and Sunny gets an important advice from someone unexpected


	22. House-meeting and a friendly advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the housemates have a house-meeting and Sunny gets a friendly advice from someone unexpected

A few days later, Eun Tak was humming to herself as she watched her fellow classmates rushed out of the schoolyard, eager to enjoy the first snowfall of the year. Clutching her report to her chest, the girl couldn't help but feel proud the marks she received. Checking subtly around her, she ducked behind a tree and pull out a lighter.

After blowing the lighter out, she looked up smiling at the man looming out of nowhere over her. “Hello.”

“Eun Tak-ie.” Shin laughed brightly at the unexpected summoning as he pulled down the collar covering his lower half of his face. He was watching over the sleeping Sun at home when he felt the supernatural tug. “What's up?”

“Snow, Ajusshi!” The girl said excitedly. “It's the first snow of the year!” She pointed out cheerfully.

“So it is.” Shin smiled indulgently at his little ward. “You know what, how about we enjoy it from somewhere nice?”

* * *

Jeoseong saja was leaning against the bus stand as he watched soft flurries of snow falling around him. Tucking his cold hands into his coat, the man couldn't help but enjoy the peaceful beauty happening around him (well, up until some unfortunate souls were destined to died due to some slippery road and reckless driving.)

He suddenly yelped when two pairs of hands tugged at him out of nowhere and into the doorway behind him.

“What the F-?!” The grim reaper twisted around to find his childish housemates were laughing madly around him. Tucking his coat properly, he was surprised to find them on top of a high-rise building. “What are you thinking, taking me here? And where are we anyways?”

“Eun Tak wants to enjoy first snow and I think its time we have a house meeting.” Shin said brightly, pushing him down onto the comfortable three-seat sofa the Dokkaebi pulled out of nowhere, resting his long legs against the railing in front of him.

Eun Tak pulled out the basket of goguma and passed it to the grim reaper as she burrowed against Shin's right ribs. Grumbling, the reaper bit into the sweet potato, not feeling guilty at all as he 'accidentally' poked his elbow into Shin's left ribs.

“Last time we had a house meeting, it was on a truce and month-long ban of pranks.” Saja points out.

“Yes, well, I think its about time we talked about our latest addition to the house.” Shin said, taking a long sip from the beer bottle he was holding.

“How is she?” Saja asked in concern. “You didn't left her alone, did you?”

“No, I got Deok Hwa to sit in.” Shin passed him another beer bottle. “Something happened to her after our binge the other night. I need to know what happened to help her.” Shin asked.

The grim reaper wiggled guiltily as his two housemates stared heavily at him. “I..uh, it might have something to do with me.”

“Elaborate.” Shin encouraged him, knowing if he pushed the grim reaper too hard, the reaper would ran off hiding. Beside him, Eun Tak was staring avidly at them.

“I kissed her by accident.” Saja buried his face over his knees in embarrassment and terror; embarrassed that he was confessing about his first kiss (that he can remembered ) and terror of what Shin and his little savior would do to him for the transgression he had done to Sunny (for it was like mind rape to the human).

“And?” Shin pushed as Eun Tak stare in confusion.

“And I..uh, accidentally gave her past memories to her.” Saja lifted his head, looking too young for once. “I'm really sorry.”

“Oh.” Shin took a sip of his beer. “You stupid grim reaper, what have you done?!” The immortal deity bellowed loudly, for a moment, the snow around them melted from his fury.

“Ajusshi, is that bad?”Eun Tak asked, not understanding why Shin looked so angry with Saja samcheon.

“It's uh, something really bad and Jeoseong saja aren't actually allowed to tamper mortals like that.”

“Kissing is bad for Jeoseong saja?” Eun Tak asked, confused, as Saja buried his face again.

“I was talking about the memory sharing part but yeah that too.” Shin muttered. “Aish, stupid Jeoseong Saja. Tell me you at least gave her the good memories from her past or something.”

“I don't know. The memory retrieval only worked one way.” The reaper said, panicked. “I don't even know what kind of memories I gave her. I can't can even fix it since she kept avoiding me.” He wailed in the end. Shin could only pat his back in commiseration. “We'll fix it. She's one of us now so we need to help her.” Shin said comfortingly.

“We should do something nice for her.” Eun Tak cheerfully contributed. “We could set up her bedroom like mine.”

“I don't think interior design can lift her mood, Eun Tak-ie. Or fix this mess.”

“It's a start.” The young girl argued back. “Plus we get to give Saja samcheon his bedroom back.”

“He's right, Dokkaebi. At the very least you can finally kick me out of your bed.” Saja smiled too bright, his eyes still sad.

The immortal deity rolled his eyes but ignored the teasing, instead pettily warmed the beer bottle the messenger of death was holding.

* * *

Sunny was standing by the kitchen counter, staring blankly at the cold coffee mug. Her head pounded loudly as she tries to make sense of the memories overflow going on in her head.

“I don't think you should drink that sludge. It might be detrimental to your health, especially if samcheon's the one who made it.” Deok Hwa said dryly as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “You look awful, Nuna.” he continued tactlessly.

“What are you doing here Deok-Hwa ya?”

“Samcheon promised to increase my allowance and a small favor just to babysit you for the afternoon.” Deok Hwa grinned boyishly at her.

Sunny turned back to her cold coffee, ignoring the cheerful teen. After a while, she turned back at the boy, who was still standing beside her, watching her thoughtfully.

“What?” she said angrily. “I don't need a babysitter!”

“But you looked like you needed a friend.” He said simply as he sat onto the counter. “I have nothing to do so you might as well tell me what's going on.” He encouraged her.

Sighing deeply, the young woman turned back to her mug. “I... Do you even have the feeling that we're more than we're are supposed to be?” Sunny asked. “For some reason, I felt like I'm stuck in the past, the actions from that one moment shapes our present.” She slumped over the counter, not noticing Deok Hwa's sharp gaze or the white butterfly resting on the windowsill.

“Did you do something bad?” He asked. “In that moment? Was it shameful, bad or dishonorable to yourself?”

Sunny blinked as she tried to remembered her last moments. “I... no. I was trying to do the right thing.” She clenched the mug tightly. “I trying to save the lives of the people I loved and cherished.”

“Then does it matter?” Deok Hwa points out. “You have done nothing to be ashamed of. Instead of being stuck on something you couldn't change, isn't it better to celebrate that you've done your best and its time to enjoy the present.”

“And sometime you would feel like everything is hopeless and gloomy, you should remember you have a family here and now, a family that loves you no matter what happen and will always have your back. In fact, I will always be on your side until the end.” Deok Hwa grinned.

“You know,” Sunny said, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the young man. “You sound oddly mature for once.”

“Well, as a chaebol heir, I do have a hidden side.” Deok Hwa smiled playfully at her, his eyes looked older than he should be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to Kim Go Eun ssi on her birthday. Happy 26th (27th; depending on which calendar) birthday
> 
> up next: A surprise for Sunny 
> 
> In which the housemates does something special for Sunny


	23. A surprise for Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the three housemates do something nice to their newest family member, Sunny get an important advice from our favourite lady in red and Jeoseong saja reconciled with the once queen

Staring at the buckets of paints set on the floor, Shin turned to his two housemates. “I thought we agreed on the colour orange for the room.”

Saja rolled his eyes as he put down the paint brushes he was carrying. “That shade of orange would just put her off.”

“And what colours do you suggest, Mr. Monochrome?” Shin sniffed.

“At the very least it is not something as toxic as your selection of colors.” Saja sniffed back. Eun Tak quickly inserted herself between them before they devolved into another childish fight.

“Ajusshi, how about you do it like the way you did for my room?” she suggested.

“That…is actually a good suggestion, Eun Tak-ie.” The immortal deity praised the young girl. “Come on. Let’s finish this before Sunny and Deok Hwa gets back.” The three of them cheered as they set to work.

* * *

Sunny frowned as Deok Hwa dragged her from one shop to another in name of running errands for the Kim family (isn’t that hilarious, Her once husband and His liege lord is now her brother’s housemate, best friend and adoptive cousin in the family register).

Sitting down at one of the benches at the avenue, the once regal queen watched as people moved around her.

“I dont supposed this seat is taken?” Sunny looked up to see a beautiful woman in red smiling at her.

“Um, oh, sure.” The young woman quickly slide over.

“Its a nice afternoon to be out, isn't it?” the woman in red asked sweetly. “The day's too beautiful to be brooding over things.”

“Pardon?”

“Child, life is a momentary thing. There's no point on dwelling on the has been but just live your fullest everyday.” After the cryptic message, the woman in red stood up and left after nodding mysteriously at Deok Hwa, who was standing quietly at them.

* * *

 

“Lift you stupid Dokkaebi, not push!” Saja grunted as he struggled with one end of the antique bed column, mentally cursing at him. “You lift, you useless grim reaper!” Shin grumbled.

Carrying the folded quilt into the bedroom, Eun Tak stopped in confusion. “Ajusshi-deul, why aren’t you using your powers? Isn’t it easier that way?” She asked.

The two supernatural beings looked at one another before slapped their head on the same time, dropping the bed column onto their feet. The young girl could only laugh over the silliness as her two housemates howled in pain.

* * *

Saja groaned as he set the last of the furniture into its place and dropped to the floor by Eun Tak, who was grinning at him.

“It looks very nice, Saja samcheon.” Eun Tak said softly, “I glad you stopped Ajusshi from painting the room his way.” Both of them ignored the derisive cough behind them. “Do you think unni would like this surprise?”

“I do hope so.” Saja smiled at her.

“Does it look a bit empty?” Shin suddenly gestured to one of the wall. “I think I have some impressionist art that might work here.”

As one, his housemates snorted as Saja stood up from his spot. “Let’s not. We don’t want to traumatize her even more.” He sighed deeply but continued as he left the room. “I think I have something suitable for her.”

Shin looked in askance at his little charge who only shrugged. The both of them looked curiously at the wrapped frame the messenger of death was carrying and hung over the empty wall. Noting their curiosity, he bats their hands away, he shoo-ed his housemates out of the room before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sunny walked up to the mansion, could help but feel energized from the trip. Smiling softly in amusement at Deok Hwa's animated chatters, the girl entered the house just to be caught in an embrace by her little charge.

“Sunny unni, you're back. We have something special for you.” She let the little girl dragged her forward; her brother was waiting on the top of staircase, his eyes bright from laughter. Walking past him, she can see Kim Woo Bin, no, Jeoseong Saja, waiting by one of the storeroom, smiling tentatively at her.

“We really hope you like it.” He said softly at her, his bright eyes looking at her in trepidation as he opened the door behind him and gently ushered her into the room.

She gaped in surprise at the once dark store room converted into a brightly-lit bedroom, its four walls were painted with delicate shades of sunrise, the lone skylight over the queen size four poster bed were decorated with fairy lights, tasteful furniture from different eras decorated the room.

She turned around to see the three housemates crowded over the doorway, eager to see her reaction.

“I... Why are all of you doing this?” she asked, bewildered.

“Do you like it?” Shin could help but gloated. “Eun Tak chose the designs, I provided the furnishings and Saja did the rest.”

“I don't understand...”

“Don't you know? Its' what family do. We're your family now, nuna! Are you happy?” Deok Hwa suddenly said, his eyes laughing in absolute mirth as he waved from behind his uncle.

Sunny looked at them for a second, at Shin who was all but puffed in pride over his work and Eun Tak looking absolutely delighted over the surprise, Saja smiling timidly at her and Deok Hwa who was looking too knowingly at her, and she just...

Sunny wept again, this time not from sadness but from joy, joy of finding a family again that loved her and she loved back.

“Wha? Damnit Deok Hwa, she's crying again!” She can hear Shin said in panic that she could help but laughed loudly amid the tears.

Later, Sunny watched from the foot of the bed she was sitting as the once king shoo-ed everyone from the bedroom with the threat of a three-course healthy meal before turning back to her, twisting his gloves anxiously.

“I wanted to apologize.” He suddenly blurted out. “For that kiss, I mean. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I really sorry.” He said, his eyes shut close, bracing for whatever punishment she wanted to inflict on him.

The once queen sighed and stood in front of him, her heart broken as he flinched when she grabbed hold of his gloved hands. “Its...its ok, Saja ssi. I forgive you.” She said softly.

“Really?” He blinked down at her. “But it was wrong of me to do that!” He doesn't understand why she wasn't being angry at him. “I almost ruined your life with that stunt!”

“But you didn't.” She sighed deeply. “At least not in the way you were thinking about. As much it pain me, these are the memories I once cherished and will cherish. And,” remembering the advice she never thought she would need from the mysterious bystander, “I shouldn't be brooding on the past but moving forward and enjoy life,”

“That's good advice, Kim Sun-ssi.” Jeoseong saja marveled at the level of maturity the young girl had.” “So, friends?” He asked tentatively.

“Friends call me Sunny, Kim Woo-bin ssi.” She nodded. Happy he haven't lost her regard and friendship, he smiled cheerfully at her.

The grim reaper turned to leave but couldn't help to ask one last question. “Sunny-ssi, by any chance was I in your memories?” The young woman only smiled enigmatically at him as she waved him out of her new room.

* * *

Sunny stared curiously at the wrapped painting hanging on the wall. Biting her lips, she curiously traced the painting before ripping the paper off. She can feel her jaws dropped in sheer surprise as she stared at the painting in half-confusion and half-recognition.

A painting of two lovers in embrace under the falling cherry blossoms, moonlight reflecting their regal royal robes and yet hid their faces from view; a young king looked in pure surprise and adoration of the woman he was holding in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus end the Sunny/Jeoseong saja arc.
> 
> Next chapter: Weird things happening around Ji Eun Tak.


	24. Interlude II: Christmas at the Goblin Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the housemates celebrates Christmas together for the first time as family

**A week before Christmas**

Ji Eun Tak could help but giggled as she stood beside a wary-looking Sunny as they watched Kim Shin and Jeoseong Saja carefully placed the Christmas tree the goblin had procured out of nowhere at the middle of the living room.

“I don’t even celebrate birth of Christ.” Saja grumbled. “So why am I here?”

“It’s the festive season; the season of the giving!” Shin waved in delight. “Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yuletide! Eggnogs, latkes, presents! It’s absolutely fun!” The 939 years old immortal giggled childishly?”

“Do you even celebrate those holidays?” Sunny asked curiously, as fascinated to see him acting like an adorable kid.

“After living 900 years, damn straight I celebrate all the festivities.” Shin nodded in delight.

“I’m not spending my winter solstice celebrating useless human festivities.” Saja continued to grumble, tugging on his coat, “Too many deaths as it is; alcohol-poisoning, DUI, fatal family disagreements, over-indulging, chocking on a mandarin...”

“As the only normal human in this house, I take full offense on that particular statement.” Sunny said, half-amused as she saw Saja flailed in panic in front of her.

“As the landlord of this house, I demand celebrate the festivities, at the very least Christmas.” Shin commanded. “Full western Christmas dinner and gifts!”

“No.” Saja said firmly. “I’m overworked as it is. You can’t make me.”

“True, I can’t make you stay and celebrate Christmas with us.” Shin said slowly. “But they can.”

The grim reaper turned dreadfully to see Sunny and Eun Tak staring adorably at him, the full blast of their puppy eyes threaten to smother him into submission.

 “Gah!”

* * *

 

**Two days before Christmas**

Eun Tak placed last of the presents she had made for the family under the brightly decorated Christmas tree when Shin pops out of nowhere.

“Eun Tak-ie, are those presents?” the goblin smiled rather manically as he surveyed the pile of gifts before pouting sadly. “Where’s my present?”

The young girl merely laughed at him, shaking her head in delight. “You do have a present, Ajusshi but I hid it away.”

“Why?” He whined, poking at the paper thin gift intended for the grim reaper.

“Because if I put it here, you would open it ahead of time.” She said sweetly, wriggling her fingers at him.

“I’ll find it.”

“No you won’t.”

* * *

 

**Christmas Eve**

Sunny took in the delicious smell wafting out of the kitchen, eyeing the growing pile of cookies cooling on the countertop.

Sneaking to take one of the delicate sugar cookie, she yelped as Saja tried to swat her hand with a ladle. “Don’t even think about it.” Saja waved the ladle at her. “You don’t want to spoil your appetite before dinner.”

Eyeing the immaculately dressed grim reaper bustling around the kitchen, the young woman couldn’t help but laugh. “For a guy not wanting to celebrate Christmas with us, you kinda got into the whole festivities.” She pointed out.

“Because someone went and threaten my colleagues into clearing my schedule till after 2nd January.” Saja said sardonically as he pulled out the perfectly roasted chicken out of the oven. “And since I’m here, there’s no way I’m letting that stupid bastard feeding the two of you junk food for Christmas, all of us deserved the best of the best even if I have to do it from scratch.”

“You’re a good guy, Saja ya.” Sunny said half-amused, half-somewhat-wistful at him before running out the kitchen, taking the plate of sugar cookies with her.

“Hey, give that back! That’s for desserts!”

* * *

 

“Haraboji, why can’t I go to my friend’s party?” Deok Hwa whined as he staggered behind his grandfather, carrying the numerous gifts for the Christmas party. “Samcheon is going to be all boring and stodgy.”

“Hold your tongue.” Chairman Yoo scolded him as they made their way to the mansion. “It’s a great honour for Narli to invite us and celebrate the winter festival together.” But even the devoted old man was surprised to see the bright grin Shin was sporting. “Narli, you looked… happy.”

“Shin-woo ya! Deok-Hwa ya! Welcome! Come in.” Shin promptly dragged them into the mansion.

* * *

 

Shin leaned back on the sofa in the living room, pleasantly full of Christmas dinner, smiling softly against Eun Tak who was lying her head on his lap, staring at the pile of presents in front of her. Saja was sitting ramrod straight on another sofa, looking half-terrified, half-pleased as Sunny rested her head against his shoulder, her face unreadable.

“Samcheon, when are we going to exchange gifts?” Deok Hwa whined then pouted as his grandfather rapped his knuckle on his mischievous grandson’s head.

“Since Eun Tak feeling sleepy, she can give her present out first.” Shin decided, smiling as she pass out the paper thin envelopes to everyone, leaving the last parcel for Shin.

 Sunny cooed in delight as a delicate, brightly-striped bracelet fall out of the envelope. “Friendship bracelets! It’s so pretty, Eun Tak ah.” The young woman put on the pink-and-yellow beaded bracelet. “Thank you.”

“I made them myself!” Eun Tak quipped in delight as she helped Chairman Shin put on his blue-and-green bracelet onto his wrist.

Saja meanwhile eyed the delicate blessing charms woven into his white-red-and-black bracelet, snorting indelicately. “And you so happened to have blessed threads from mount

“Ajusshi gave me!” Eun Tak turned brightly at the aforementioned man, who was uncharacteristically silent during the gift giving.

Kim Shin was staring at the thick scarf he was holding, the red thread knotted messily at some place and uneven at others.

“I learnt how to knit, Ajusshi. Now we’re a pair.” The young girl said shyly, hiding her face under her own red scarf.

“Thank you Eun Tak ah.” He said thickly, others pretending not to see the glistening eyes as the goblin thanked the young girl. “I love it.”

“Right!” Sunny said loudly, “Now it’s my turn.” She cheerfully passed the identical-looking boxes around, distributing them appropriately. They opened the boxes to reveal custom-made coffee mugs, each decorated differently and obviously made by the young woman. “I thought it would be appropriate since almost all of you are coffee drinkers.” She said shyly, seemed embarrassed for her un-seemingly impersonal gifts.

Shin laughed loudly at the crooked buckwheat flowers covering the mug. “It’s pretty Sunny ya.”

Saja smiled sweetly at her as he cupped the cherry-and-peach blossom cup. “This looks perfect in my workplace. Thank you Sunny-ssi.” He then gently put down the coffee mug before passing out the rolled up canvases to everyone.

Everyone laughed as they unfurled the canvases, each depicting different scene pertaining to the receiver, the shaded line drawing seemed alive.          Chairman Yoo and Deok Hwa themselves were lost for words looking at the portrait of their (large) family.

“Incredible, Kim-ssi.” Chairman Yoo said gratefully. “It’s gladden my heart to see my family again together even if just in a painting.”

Saja ducked his head in embarrassment. “Stupid Dokkaebi told me that your family is scattered across the globe and unable to make it back for holidays. I thought this would be appropriate.”

“I thank you on behalf of my family.” Yoo Shin-Woo bowed his head to the grim reaper, “The Yoo family owes you a debt.

Clearing his throat loudly, Deok-Hwa pulls out the pile of electronic goods such as the latest model of mobile phones and cameras. “We thought you guys would enjoy these. It’s isn’t as precious as your handmade gifts but it’s is expensive in monetary form.” The young teenager laughed as others groaned, throwing crumpled wrapped papers at him.

Shaking his head, Shin finally took out his pile of presents, haphazardly passing each of the presents to his guests and friends. “I hope you would enjoy them.” He quipped bashfully.

Sunny unwrapped the present, revealing a beautifully craved wooden jewel box, inside nestled a pretty Goryeo-style jade-and-silver hairpin. Beside her, Saja stared in surprise at the thick winter coat, the collar and hemline were lined with delicate blessing charms identical to his king brooch.

“I thought the hairpin would go well with that jade ring you have, Sunny-ya. And I’ve noticed you being complaining about the cold for the past few weeks, so hopefully this would keep you from getting ill, stupid jeoseong saja.” He waved away their protests as he turned to the Yoo family duo.

“Deok Hwa ya, I noticed you’ve been working hard at school and helping out here at the mansion. I thought this would be a great gift for you.” He tossed to the surprised young man a bunch of keychain to the motorbike Chairman Yoo had confiscated early that year. “I just hope you don’t ride that motorbike too fast in account of your grandfather.”

 “Samcheon! I love you!” Deok Hwa fake-sobbed as he hugged the keys cheerfully.

Shaking his head at the boy’s antic, Shin then gently passed another carved wooden box to Chairman Yoo. “I thought you would appreciate this particular gift, Shin Woo-ya.”

The old man stared in surprise at the case of aged scotch, a callback to the olden days when the younger he and Shin would spent the night drinking in Europe. “Narli, this is a god’s gift. I’m unworthy of such gifts!”

“Don’t say that, Shin Woo-ya.” Shin said gently, patting his wrinkled hands. “It’s just a gift from me to my good friend, whom have stuck to me through thick and thin, long before he shouldered his duties as my companion. And of course it’s a godly gift, I’m the great Dokkaebi!” Shin teased, pulling a laugh from the old man.

(Behind them, Deok Hwa snorted indelicately to himself, his eyes glowed for a split second)

“Ji Eun Tak.” Eun Tak, who was admiring the sketch of her and Shin walking through the falling snow in the park, looked up. Shin smiled sadly at her as he passed her the final gift of the evening. “Shin-Woo, Chairman Yoo, that is, helped me with this particular gift. I thought you would cherish it.”

Eun Tak gently unwrapped the gift, revealing a photo album. Without seeming to notice everyone’s attention on her, the young girl undid the clasps and opened it.

The photo album contained, to Eun Tak’s surprise, a color photo of her mother and a young man wearing military uniform, both of them smiling brightly and waving their engagement rings at the camera. “This a photo of your parents, newly engaged, just before your father left for his military enlistment.” Shin said softly.

She then turned the page, revealing two other photos of her mother, one was her mother smiling brightly at the camera with another girl, cherry blossoms twirling behind them while the other was her mother smiling tiredly at the photo, holding the newly born baby to her chest.

“This is Go Hyun Jung, your mother’s best friend. She passed away just after their high school graduation; she was the one directed me to the photos.” He said gently. “I’m sorry we couldn’t find any more of her photos.” He then turned to the next few pages, filled with colorful photos of the housemates. “Deok Hwa took the liberty of putting it together for you. I hope you would fill the rest of the album with new memories of your own.” He gently kissed the stunned girl on the forehead before turning to the rest, others quickly expressions from the immortal man.

“Thank you for indulging me in celebrating this holiday together.” He said quietly. “I hope we get to celebrate again together many years to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to All. May 2018 be a great, prosperous year to us all.
> 
> I'm back after a long slog, working hard in RL, and now hopefully free till the third week of February, in which I have full intention to finish this particular fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 24: In which the housemates may or may not be stalked by a malevolent force


	25. Of accidents and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which accidents are happening around Eun Tak, a premonition nightmare and finally the last main character makes his appearance

Ji Eun Tak was enjoying the soft flurry of snowfalls as she made her way back from  school when disaster struck.

A group of volunteers carrying coal briquettes yelled in surprise and then horror as one of the carts carrying the briquettes broke and the cart rolled dangerously toward the young girl.

In panicked, Eun Tak threw herself aside, staring in horror as the cart rolled past the place she was standing and crashed ominously against the wall.

It was the third accident happened that week.

* * *

 

Shin stared down in confusion at the map of Seoul, Saja fretting beside him. “It’s the third time just this week!” Shin exclaimed, “Are you sure you didn’t file her name behind my back or something?” he glared at Saja whom shook his head in denial.

“You know I won’t do that to her. And if I did, I would have told you!” The messenger of death quickly denied the accusation. “How about that group of ghosts she kept around that I supposed not to know about? Don’t they knew anything?” He asked.

“Most of them disappeared weeks ago. And the few that still stuck around are too terrified to tell me no matter how much I threaten, cajoled and even bribed them.” Shin sulked at the idea of the ghosts not falling to his charms. “As if there’s something scarier stopping them to tell me.”

Saja mussed thoughtfully as he perused his cup of coffee. “Hey, Dokkaebi, is it just me or something malevolent appeared every time these accidents happened to the Missing Soul?” he asked tentatively.

“You noticed it too?” whatever it is, it kept moving so fast that I can’t get a grasp of it.” Shin said thoughtfully. “Weirdly enough, I noticed that same brand of malevolence hanging around Sunny and once at the intersection you were recovering that mugging victim’s soul.” He pointed out. “We’re not having a case of malevolent poltergeist stalking us, are we?” The two supernatural being looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

 

Sunny was putting away the pile of groceries (she insisted on buying the groceries as her part as the newest housemate), when she noticed the silent being standing by the doorway.

“Not working today?” She asked casually, smiling at the messenger of death, inwardly worried at the serious demeanor he was wearing on his face.

“Sunny-ssi, didn’t anything happened while you were out today?” He asked.

“Nothing much.” She answered in confusion, “Just a normal day out. Why?”

“Nothing. Just be careful, okay?” Saja said before leaving the kitchen. Sunny stared in confusion as the reaper left room before grumbling about men and secretive idiots.

* * *

 

Tucking the girl into her bed, Shin couldn't help but frown in worry. It was the third of such accidents happening that week and he was getting tired of the uncertain times.

“Ajusshi?” Eun Tak softly tugged at his sleeves, her eyes big with worry.

“You should sleep Eun Tak-ah.” Shin patted her head gently. “Or you would be late for school tomorrow.” He teased.

“How could I sleep?” She asked quietly. “When you're so sad, Ajusshi?”

“I'm not sad.” Shin tried to deflected. The girl just stared pointedly at him, the sound of rain falling softly can be heard from outside the room. “I'm just worried, Eun Tak-ah. I don't like you getting hurt, that's all.”

She gently patted his hands.”It's ok Ajusshi, I'll try my best to not get hurt again.”

“Silly girl.” He said fondly. “As your guardian, it's my duty to be worried. Sleep Eun Tak-ah, I'll walk you to school tomorrow myself.”

* * *

 

Jeoseong Saja probably wouldn't have heard the soft muffles of distress if he hadn't been walking past the room at that time.

Glancing briefly at his watch, he frowned at the time.

He stood outside for a moment, wondering if he should enter or he should wake up someone more equipped for the task. Hearing another stifled sniffle, he knocked gently, before pushing the door open.

Missing Soul was hugging Mr Buckwheat with one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other. Her bedside nightlight was on, its warm light gently bathing the room with light.

He sat down by the side of the bed, and gingerly patted the comforter bunched at the corner of the bed. " Missing Soul, are you alright?"

"I'm just a bit sad," she mumbled between sniffs. "Sorry 'bout waking you, Saja ajusshi."

"I don't mind." he answered quickly. “Should I get Dokkaebi or Sunny for you?”

The little girl only shakes her head, tugging Mr Buckwheat tightly to her chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?”he asked tentatively.

“I...” The girl frowned. “Could you keep a secret?” She asked, her head leaned forward toward the grim reaper.

“Unless it concerns greatly about the family, I supposed so.” Saja indulged the girl, wondering what was keeping the girl up at the middle of the night. “What is it?”

“I had a dream.” She answered reluctantly. “A really scary dream. We were at some kind of temple; Saja Ajusshi looked so afraid and Sunny unni was crying so sadly. And Ajusshi,” she added softly, “looked so angry and so sad at the same time. He was covered in blue flame and was pulling out that sword from his chest. And there were something malevolent was there, something cold and something very, very dark.” She whispered, fear coloring her voice, her arms wrapped around her.

“Where were you in the dream, Ji Eun Tak?”Saja asked urgently.

“I don't know.” Eun Tak said fearfully. “But I saw blood all over Ajusshi and Sunny unni.”

The grim reaper shuddered before quickly summoned the Goblin from his sleep with his mind.

* * *

 

Shin was grimly staring at his mug of coffee, Eun Tak curled up on the sofa beside him, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

Beside them, Jeoseong saja was sitting on the floor, sketching something on a piece of paper.

“Ji Eun Tak, is this the one?” Saja suddenly asked, showing her a sketch of temple, half-shrouded in shadow.

The girl stared at the sketch before shrugging in confusion. “It was dark, I didnt see much about it.”

“Can't you like extract the information off from her head?” Shin asked abruptly.

”You know as well as I do that our gifts can't work on her.” He bit back. “Without much information from Missing Soul, this is the best I could do.”

“I'm so sorry Ajusshi, Saja Ajusshi.” Eun Tak began to cry. “I should have paid more attention.”

“It's ok, Eun Tak-ah. Its not your fault.” Shin tried to sooth the girl's fear. “With what we have right now we at least some warning. You know what,” the immortal man tried to brightened the mood, “its almost morning so how about you sleep in and take a day off tomorrow?”

The girl only grumbled, they left the living room, Shin carried her back to her room.

' _Should we tell Sunny-ssi about it?'_ Saja asked the Goblin with his mind.

 _'No',_ Shin answered decisively.' _I rather not worry her since we don't have enough information yet.'_

* * *

Eun Tak walked through the empty school corridor, yawning. After arguing with her overprotective guardian, the little girl went to school, pointing out she shouldn't missing school just because she was operating on less sleep.

A sudden chill came over her as she turned around the corner, finding one of her ghost friends waiting for her by the door.

Kyung-Hye unni!” She whisper-shout as she ran up to the ghost. “I can't go with you today, unni.”

The ghost sniffed derisively. “I'll get you to say yes one day. Anyways, I got a new gossip for you.” She declared cheerfully. “There's a new face arriving in town just this morning. Apparently he's over 900 hundred years old and he wanted me to introduce him to you.” The female ghost gestured behind her as a ghost appeared out of nowhere; with disheveled clothes and long unkempt hair., its unnaturally pale skin hung onto his skeleton, stretched papery thin.

“My salutation to you, young medium, wish granter,” His voice sound so dark, oppressing her, and Goblin's bride.” He smiled, baring black teeth as he stared at her hungrily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyung-Hye is the ghost that usually haunted Ji Eun Tak, wanting to bring Eun Tak with her to the Afterlife as a companion. In episode 16 she left, taking Eun Tak's aunt with her


End file.
